Drawing on the Run
by RelicRaider
Summary: Shannon Carter the American Dream finds herself on a journey from War then into the arms of Steve Rogers, only that not only they have the same talents, but also the similar ghosts haunting them.
1. Chapter 1

A tale of Best Friends falling for Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

Note: This was originally an X Reader story I had written on my Deviantart profile, so [Name] is Now Shannon Carter the American Dream. And I felt like making this a tad more different than what I had originally wrote.

Prologue

1988

Shannon was 5 years old at the time and I was 6. She and her parents would come up to Cavendish, Prince Edward Island in Canada, camping at Marco Polo. It wasn't anything like Disneyland but it was different, rarely crowded, friendly polite atmosphere, barely any violence. Maybe that was a good thing thing now a days.

Shannon and I both had connections to Captain America, we both loved the stories. Shannon was the Great grand niece of Agent Peggy Carter as she had idolized Peggy just as much as Captain America AKA Steve Rogers. She had her own shield that her father made her out of an old sledding saucer as Peggy got her a Captain America costume for her as well. Shannon always brought the shield and costume with her on their trips.

Me on the other hand was the Great niece of Gretchen Zellers who married my Grandfather's brother... She was Bucky's old girlfriend, it broke her heart when Peggy and Steve broke the news but after a few years of working with her in the SSR Gretchen decided it was best for her to move on and live her life somewhere peaceful. Peggy wrote often to Gretchen but Gretchen never replied back. Peggy thought Gretchen didn't want to reminded of the past any more, so she stopped writing.

Peggy was babysitting Shannon as her parents went out on a much deserved date to the golf course. Never did she expect that things would turn around for the better.

"Aunt Peggy I'm bored." Shannon said.

"And who's fault was it to leave her crayons on the sun yesterday?" She said smiling.

"Mine." Shannon replied.

"See those kids over there playing with their water guns?"

"Yeah."

"Observe."

Shannon watched as she saw a girl get beat by twin boys much younger than she was. That girl was me, and the twins were my younger twin brothers. Peggy saw a Lady with a few towels come out of a trailer as she recognized the woman...

"Gretchen?" Peggy spoke to herself.

"She needs help."

"Then perhaps you should help her, after we ask first."

"Ok."

"No fair Alex!" I yelled out, "That water is cold!"

"Well next time come up with a better plan Melly," said one of my Brothers, William Jr.

"Awe is Melly going to cry?" Cried out my other Brother, being Alex who cheated with cold water in his squirt gun.

"No I am not," I pouted, as I scrunched up my nose folded my arms as I looked at them pissed, trying not to cry which was what they wanted.

"Melly, hunny don't get mad just get even sweetie." Called my Gretchen as she put a towel around my shoulders, "Take five kids."

"Um Auntie Gretchen we wanna go to the park." said Alex.

"I'll go with them" said Uncle James, my youngest Uncle."

"Alright boys have fun." said Gretchen.

"And that my dear would be our cue," said Peggy as Shannon took Peggy's hand as they walked up to the trailer.

"Hello Gretchen." Peggy spoke.

Gretchen looked shocked, "Peggy! Oh my goodness dear!" Gretchen gave Peggy a hug as Shannon, as I looked confused. "Melanippe my dear, this is my old friend Peggy Carter."

"The Peggy Carter?" I spoke.

"The same," smiled Peggy, "This is my Grand Niece Shannon Carter. Shannon this was Bucky's first girl Gretchen."

"As in Blackbird right? You helped Bucky find the secret of the Sleepers didn't you?" Shannon asked.

"Yes that was me, that was a long time ago. Shannon this is my Grand Niece Gretchen Melanippe Johansen."

"Why they call you Melly?"

"It's from my middle name." I replied, "I like it anyway."

"I like it too," Shannon said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." I reply, "I ran out of ideas my bozo brothers are using my tricks against me."

"So you used every trick you can think of eh? I have a few other ideas." Shannon said.

"Oh? What do you have up your sleeve?" I asked.

"Had you heard of the Howling Commandos?" She asked.

"Yeah and?"

"I'll be right back," Shannon said as she ran to her trailer and returned wearing her Captain America costume as her shield looked way too big for her but then it sparked an idea with me.

"Give me a minute." I say as I grabbed my blue Jean jacket, then take white out to make the wings design on the left shoulder.

"Awesome!" Shannon said, "Do you have any balloons? We could put them in my shield."  
"Shannon?"

"Yes Melly?"

"Can you be my friend?"

"As long as you're my friend."

"Deal!" I said as we shook hands then hugged.

Shannon and I made up water balloons as we carefully put them in her shield. She and I then found a hiding spot as our Great Aunts talked over Tea. We waited then we attacked my Bozo brothers and Uncle James as our Aunts couldn't stop laughing at what Shannon and I pulled off.

"No fair you got a new friend... As Captain America?" said Graham.

"Wait Melly your being Bucky?" said Alex, "I'll be Dum Dum Dugan."

"Ok I'll be Union Jack." said Graham.

"But who are we going to attack?"

"Kids I'm home," called our parents as we used what we had left to get them, making everyone laugh their butts off.

It was the next day when Shannon woke up as she saw me at Gretchen's trailer under the canopy at the picnic table drawing.

"Auntie Peggy can I?"

"Go for it sweetie."

"Yes!" Shannon grabbed her stuff as she ran outside to join me drawing and coloring in our books. I looked over her shoulder to see Shannon was drawing us with Captain America and Bucky. I decided to draw the same as you looked at my drawing.

"That's good Melly."

"Um thank you Shannon." I spoke, "Hey ah Shannon?"

"Yeah Melly?"

"Can you show me how you made that building on that page you were working on behind the drawing of us?"

"Sure Melly."

"Thanks Shannon." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

1990

I had moved to New Brunswick as Shannon's parents decided to let her stay with me after the News that Gretchen had died of Lung cancer. I was devastated but glad the Shannon and her family had came over to keep us company at our new home. Shannon's Mother stayed with us as Peggy, and the rest of the Adults went to PEI for the Funeral.

Shannon and I were quiet as we watched my twin brothers play with other boys. There wasn't many girls in the area.

"You're still writing to me once school starts eh?"

"Yeah Shannon. What about you?"

"Same."

"Wanna play with our dollies?"

"Like what?"

"Well my mom made my dollies a Captain America suit for both my guy and girl dolls."

I sighed, as I remembered, "I think I might have one that looks like Peggy, but I don't have guy doll that looks like Bucky."

"Hmm... I'll get my dolls and you get yours."

"Ok... My room?"

"Yeah Melly."

Shannon came in as I saw that her captain America had brown hair and blue eyes like Bucky. I got my Ken doll as you then took the suit off and put it on my Ken doll.

"We got Steve now." Shannon said, "Do you have a blue jacket for Bucky?"

"Umm... I could make one."

"You can?"

I took a doll as I showed the dress she wore that I had made for it, "I made this."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure." I said, "You can keep Steve, you deserve the best."

"Here, take Bucky" Shannon said as she found a outfit for him to wear as she gave him to me.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as you are."

2000

In the years since you and I kept touch by snail mail and soon later email. I got into a program called the Black Mare program to help out middle class families for girl that wanted to pursue professional skating. Well that was what I was allowed to say. Eventually we joined Army Cadets and other groups during the school year. This was probably our last summer together as she and I were taking full advantage of it.

We were playing in the arcade some of our old favorites, then to play a game of pool.

"Had you thought anymore about going for art classes?" Shannon asked.

"I've decided to take a degree in History." I replied, "Who knows maybe I'll pursue Archaeology after this."

"Well you knew more about the historical stuff than I did." Shannon replied as she and I realised all was left on the table was the 8 ball.

"It's kinda funny you and I never paid attention to the rules playing pool."

"Melly, one of these days I'd wish we'd live in the same area not this far apart."

"I hear you, so what are you thinking of doing after high school?"

"Joining Shield Uncle Phil... My godfather Phil Coulson thinks I can be a great addition."

I looked at her, she wasn't at her best physical shape, then again neither was I. She and I were just fair and normal looking ladies who... mostly hung out with the nerds, and we were both guys shy.

"You do realise that's going to take a lot of work?"

"Yeah I'm scared about the mental tests."

"I hear you." I replied, "I'd swear you and I had our fair share of being Bullied around by both boys and girls."

Shannon sighed, "Wouldn't surprise me honestly."

"Well we did our best to stay away from the wrong crowd right?"

"Yeah well neither of us could get the guy."

"Who knows," I said "College can do a lot for all the right and wrong reasons."

"You sound like Aunt Peggy."

"How is she?"

"In a home, she's not doing well."

"Oh god, I'm sorry to hear that Shannon."

"She's ok but it's just her age catching up to her that's all."

"You know if you do happen to join Shield perhaps you can get a place nearby her home and visit her. You still have a chance to see her, I don't exactly have the luxury of having a driver's license just yet."

Shannon chuckled, "Ok you have a good point there."

"I try Shannon."

2002 - New York City

9/11 had happened as I had signed up to go to Afghanistan. I got in contact with Shannon's god Father Phil Coulson as he picked me up at the airport.

"Looking Sharp Johansen." Said A man in a Suit holding a card with my name and rank as I walked up to him in my Army uniform.

"Thanks. You must be Phil Coulson."

"Yep, it's nice we can count on you guys to help us with the war on Terrorism."

"In my opinion people of all cultures died that day, not just Americans."

"Agreed, I already got your luggage in my car." He said as I saw Lola.

"You do realize my Grandfather Ivan would want to see your car."

"When it involves Lola I don't trust many people with her."

"Lola?" I spoke trying not to laugh, "I was going to say something but in respect I won't say it. So where do we find Shannon?"

"Yeah about that can I borrow your help."

"Ohh well on that case let's go."

"Don't worry she's not in over her head just yet."

"I hope you're right about that."

Luckily it wasn't as bad as we thought as I went ahead to find Shannon in a Alley fighting off some big burly Boys. She was getting pretty tired out, so I decided to take a crack at it.

"Didn't your mom tell you it's not nice to hit a lady?" I called out as I entered the alley.

"Melly?" Shannon said looking up as she was being held by one Dude.

"You ladies should be in the kitchen than fighting a Man's fight!" said one of the goons.

"You did not just say that." I said.

"I did Army Bitch." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon and I looked at each other as we felt our tempers finally flare up and the fight the guys sending them running out of there. Coulson waited, doing nothing but watch and smile. Shannon then took a trash can lid as she threw it Captain America style as it hit one of them square on the head. Coulson took out his handcuffs and took the guy.

"Call me when you ladies need a ride Ok?"

"Thanks Uncle Phil. And yes I'll call when we need a ride."

"No problem Agent Shannon Carter."

"I didn't recognize you in the uniform Melly."

"Who else would I be?" I joked, as I fixed up my Army uniform, "Lieutenant Gretchen Melanippe Johansen of the Canadian Army 5th division."

"Damn girl you look like a Man killer in that Army uniform."

"Well thank you, Shannon." I said as I checked her injuries which wasn't that bad, "You used to come to my rescue when I was against impossible odds when we were kids. It feels good to return the favour for a change while I'm here." I gave her my handkerchief so she could clean up a tad then I gave her some of my makeup for touch ups, "Come on there's something I'd like to see."

"Oh right Tony Stark is making a appearance at the Expo."

I scoffed, "Well I wanted to see the local Museum, but we can go there to see Tony Stark get drunk on his ass."

"You don't like him do you?"

"I had this guy trying to seduce me for a whole year in college. You know me I want to lose my virginity to someone more special."

"Yeah me too." Shannon agreed, "Oh Danny was his name right?"

"Yeah."

"He's a douche."

"No kidding. For once I'd like to meet a man who's a prince at heart, but a badass on the outside."

"I thought we both wanted a Soldier when we were kids?"

"Oh the 'Who cares about Prince Charming I want Captain America'," I quoted as a joke.

As she laughed, "Classic Melly."

"You're welcome Shannon."

It was after a bite to eat as she and I caught up on what had happened since the last time.

"Sorry I haven't been emailing you as much."

"I was about to say the same." I spoke, "I asked Coulson not to tell me of your personal life. I wanted to hear from you."

"From the Horse's mouth as it were eh?" Shannon replied as I laughed, "Can you date any of them from the army?"

"We're allowed to date other soldiers as long as it doesn't interfere with chain of command."

Shannon look at me surprised, "Well sign me up!"

I laughed, "You're a punk you know that?"

"You're more of a Dork than a Jerk... Although you had fell in love with one."

"Well at least I'm proud of being a dork," I said as we laughed together, "You do realise there people needed to protect here too right?"

"You really want me to stay here?"

"Look Shannon, us soldiers we can't be everywhere, you technically can. I mean for crying out loud you're a spy."

"Not the best, still." Shannon sighed, "I'm nowhere near Black Widow's level."

"Shannon, don't tell me people are comparing you to your folks?"

"And Peggy."

"Jeez girl. You're having it harder than Steve Rogers did."

"How can I get people to see me and stop comparing me to my relatives?"

"And who isn't doing that?"

"Uncle Phil... Then there's this cute guy named Cartier."

"Cartier?" I said, "That name is pretty famous up home."

"No relation to the explorer, Melly."

"I figured that."

"So are we still going to see Tony Stark make a ass out of himself?"

"If we can trick him into buying our drinks, why the hell not!"

While we were there I caught you over at a recruiting booth after I had excused myself for the washroom. "Shannon!" I called as she turned and looked at me.

"Melly I want to help out."

"Look my parents weren't pleased at first that I signed up but then they turned around as they were proud of me."

"What are trying to say?"

"They wanted me to Join Shield. They wanted me to become a spy not a soldier. It's a shame I couldn't be both."

"But Melly, Shield is just as dangerous if not more." Shannon said as she then realised what I was trying to tell her all along, "Be both?"

"I'm here for the week remember?"

"Seriously Melly? Are you sure a week is going to be enough to turn me into a Soldier?"

"At least close to, as long as you keep doing it while I'm gone."

Shannon grinned, "How about this we start slow?"

"Ok and during leave I'll come over to see you as much as possible."

Shannon and I said our goodbyes as I went on the plane heading for Afghanistan, it was 6 months later when I was picked up but a Shield Agent named Coulson. It was now 2003.

"Hello again Johansen." said Phil Coulson, greeting me almost the same way as last time.

"I'm glad I got here in good timing Coulson."

"Me too, Melly."

"It's that bad?"

"I saw them die, Melly."

"Does she know?"

"Not everything..."

Minutes later I entered the Carter's family home as I found Shannon crying on her bed as Coulson knocked on the door, "Shannon I thought I'd invite a friend over."

Shannon turned as she saw me in my Army fatigues gave me a hug, then Agent Coulson, "Thanks Uncle Phil."

"You're welcome, Shannon." He said as he then told us what had happened, "You're parents were on recovery mission, a 084."

"Object of unknown origin?"

"So far as we know yes, someone else was after it too they blew up the whole plane they were in. We found their bodies looks like they survived a few hours but they're internal injuries was the cause of their deaths. Shield is willing to help out with the funeral expenses."

"Thank you Phil for everything."

"You're my god daughter of course I'll do what I can for you."

"Does Peggy know?"

"Yes she does." said Phil.

"How long are you going to be here Melly?"

"A week."

"Do you think we can do some training to get my mind of of things?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon and I changed our clothes as we went to the basement of her home as I saw a typical training room. I was impressed, I looked at Shannon she still hadn't gained any weight. I had forgotten she had a condition that you couldn't gain any weight, I couldn't recall what it was called.

"I keep forgetting you're not exactly a normal person."

"Neither are you, but you're as close to normal as I'll ever be. I have to work three, four times harder than you."

"So I take it that the training I taught you isn't helping, is it?"

"Well a bit but I was also reading Aunt Peggy's journals."

"Ah the good old, using your head and your heart right?"

"That's all I can do, I wish I had you as back up."

"So what do they have you doing?"

"Your dream job, I'm in archives now."

"You're a lucky Punk you know that?" I spoke.

Shannon finally laughed a bit, "I wish you could stay longer, you lucky Dork."

"You and me both Shannon, but my next leave isn't until another year or so."

"Dammit!" Shannon yelled as she kicked a sandbag.

"Look I talked to Coulson about an idea of mine."

"Like what?"

"A joint task force of both soldiers and Shield spies."

"What he say?"

"Well he said there already is something in the works."

"He didn't say what did he?"

"No I figured it was classified."

"Make sense."

"Do you still have your old shield you had when we were kids?"

"It broke apart a few years ago back."

"You loved that thing and you didn't care what the boys said teasing you that you couldn't be him."

"It wasn't about the costume and you know that."

"I know," I replied, "To me he represented the best of all humanity and all things good."

"He overcame so much." Shannon said, "Don't you wish there were guys like that still?"

"All the time, I thought you were seeing that Cartier guy?"

"We are friends Melly but I don't think he sees me as a girlfriend."

"So you two hang out but you don't do anything beyond that?"

"Pretty much."

It was after the funeral, when we went to back to her home. "You're going back soon aren't you."

"It's what I do, you know."

"I feel so alone Melly." Shannon cried, as I hug her.

"I do hate funerals too, but all the training it's taught me how to flick the switch off with my emotions." I start, "I'll do my best to be with you, even in spirit. Shannon I'm with you until the end of the line."

"Thanks Melly."

"Yeah well, you needed me it's what I do."

"I'm going to be selling the stuff in my apartment and some stuff here."

"Money problems?"

"Oh no Melly it's not that." Shannon replied, "I'm going to be moving."

"Oh ok, where to?"

"I'll keep you updated ok?"

"I'm glad to hear that."

Six months later my life went three-sixty. My squad and a few others were captured by a unknown extremist group that was helping the Terrorists here... I was the last one the Enemy captured as I defended a whole village by myself as the Villagers escaped... It wasn't easy but I used everything the villages had spare of as I used my head to make traps to slow the enemy down. Then someone knocked me out using the same stealth tricks I was using in the dark, as I felt a cold hard punch that hit much worse than a steel baseball bat to the head... And I had my helmet on.

I woke up to see my squad mates as my head swelled badly. The gang was relieved that I was alive as they told me the camp was occupied but the 10 rings I think maybe. It wasn't long before I was taken into what looked to be a fighting ring as the rest of the soldiers were watching.

"If you win against our champion, you and you men are free." Said a balding man with a monocle on his eye, and a uniform that looked like it was from the Victorian era.

"You missing an epic stash with that steam punk look." I mentioned as I was punched by some chick with straightened red hair.

"Everyone's a critic." She said with some sort of accent... I had a bad feeling about this. I definitely knew she wasn't the Black Widow, this woman's accent sounded German and she was old enough to my one of my Aunts.

"At least I'm honest." I replied as I fought back, but this chick was good, real good. I kept getting up and she was faster than any soldier I knew about... Except for Captain America. This woman's strength gave me that vibe that she had been given a serum to rival his. I relied on my Black Mare mixed martial arts training as I avoided her attacks as I took advantage of each opening I could find.

"Allow me to Introduce myself I am Sinthea Shmidt."

I looked at her in shock, "As in The Red Skull?"

"Not bad deduction Canadian. For I am his daughter."

"Now that's Star Wars Episode 5 twist all right." I muttered with a big gulp as I continued using my Black Mare skills and instincts as I fought against the Daughter of the Red Skull.

"Stay still Frolien!"

"How about Nooo! You Crazy Ass Bitch!" I replied doing my best Dr. Evil impression as I gave her a upper cut... only that I swore her jaw was like punching metal. "Ahhh! Outch."

"That barely hurt, and they said you were the last soldier standing." She Sneered.

I glared at her, "Just you wait and see I can do this all night if I have to."

"Shall we see about that Nightmare."

"Oh so that's what you guys called me eh?"

"She's good." said a Man in the shadows speaking in Russian, "Real good."

"You like her Winter Soldier?" Replied the Bald man as he saw the man with the metal arm came into the light from the shadows.

"She's feisty, passionate, she might be a challenge to convert. She is a Black Mare, I heard she is referred as an Nightmare by the 10 Rings on the battlefield. Only I was able to stop her."

"The Daughter of the Red Skull; Sin will not like like this." said a Middle aged man with a Swiss accent in a lab coat, "She desires you, and because of her father's serum she cannot bear an heir."

"Since when had we abide by her or her Father's orders?" said Stillwell as he entered as he whispered in the Baron's top scientist's ear, "Your grandfather Dr. Arnim Zola didn't tell Sin's Father why not you."

"Then we must keep tabs on this woman."

"Good." Said The Baron, "Find your Grandfather's research Zola, give the girl the serum you replicated that we stole from SHIELD."

"Hail Hydra." said Zola's Grandson as he left the room.

"Soldier keep an eye on our Canadian Guest of Honor. She will be your responsibility."

The Soldier nodded as he continued watching the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

I wished I had back up, as I wished Shannon was here for once. But all I known was she was in an experimental program to maybe bring back the Super Soldier program. I wasn't sure if she emailed me a fan fiction story by accident but it did put a smile on my face. I then saw another opening as I punched her jaw, with my left then my right... Only that I was hit by the same cold, hard metal thing again...

I woke up in a stretcher, my head was pounding, ears ringing, I was feeling bad, sick even, worst than going on the Cyclone when my family, Shannon and I went to the Cup and Saucer Horse races fair in Charlottetown PEI. I looked as I saw I was hooked up to some IV. 'What are these guys doing to me? Making sure I live or something?' I thought, as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I swore I can hear the dripping noise of the iv sometimes as I laid strapped into this stretcher.

When I forced myself to wake up again I looked in the Shadows as I saw a Man in dark clothing as he watched me with his back against the wall. I gathered some more strength but no matter how hard I struggled the tighter my restraints got. Ok that probably wasn't the best idea I had thought of. I looked at the man again, or at least I was sure I was looking at a man.

'Hmm maybe I need to try something else,' I thought as I looked at him again...

I felt the drugs again as I was feeling a burning overwhelming wave run through my veins again... I struggled with it but I was feeling so much and strangely as I kept looking at him I was getting aroused... This is the last place I'd want to be turned on but looking at him made it less painful. The moon peered through the windows as I was now able to see him better. He was tall, well built, with dark neck length hair, he has a ninja mask covering the bridge of his nose down to his chin, his uniform is dark making him blend with the shadows as he had his arms crossed... Then I saw his arm... it was a metal prosthetic a very expensive and dangerous looking one... It clued in that that Baseball bat thing that knocked me out twice was from his metal arm...

'God dammit he's hot but he's so way above my league and whoever he is I already know he's dangerous,' I thought as I felt myself starting to sweat, 'Oh crap it it the drugs again or why do I fall flat on my face for the bad boys again? Maybe if I seduce him I can get the hell out-ta here? I'd might as well give it a shot.'

"Hey you." I called out to him. The Soldier looks at me as he pointed to himself. "Yeah you Mr. tall, dark, and handsome gent with the awesome arm. Are you just going to stand there or are you making sure I don't get out that easily?"

His head moved on a angle, as a eyebrow rose on his face... from what I could see.

"I could use some company." I said in my sexy voice. He glares at me, then unfolds his arms as I watched him come closer to me in the stretcher... 'Maybe this was a bad idea,' I thought as I watched him look at me from head to toe as he I saw his striking cold blue eyes... They were beautiful... "You have beautiful eyes regardless of you being on the wrong side handsome." I said as I then felt the drugs again as I passed out again.

I woke up once more as I heard alarm bells? Or was that all still in my head?... And I'm still in damn the stretcher... That Dangerous looking dude was gone... I began to think maybe I imagined him up just to ease the pain I went through...

"Lieutenant G. Melanippe Johansen 060826." I spoke out as I waited for someone to respond... Nothing... I tried again anyway, "Lieutenant G. Melanippe Johansen 060826."

"Melly?" called out a voice that sounded familiar as I thought of Shannon... 'Oh crap am I dying now?' I thought.

"Lieutenant G. Melanippe Johansen 060826." I managed to speak out as I then saw her face. "Oh crap now I'm seeing things."

"Melly it's Me, Shannon! It's really me, Melly!"

I looked at her confused, "Is it me or ...you look a tad taller?"

"I had to save you're Canadian Ass somehow."

"Holy crap you weren't kidding, I thought I was reading Fan Fiction."

"Nope. They call me the American Dream."

"And I thought I was a dreamer."

"The guys said some Red haired Crazy German chick beat you up."

"She said she was related to the Red Skull."

"Sinthea Shmidt?"

"Yep that's her all right."

Come on let's get you out-ta here."

"Yes, please and thank you very much." I said as I saw her rip the restraints off my body.

"Well isn't is the American Dream herself I'm honoured." said Sinthea Shmidt.

"Sinthea Shmidt?" Shannon spoke.

"Careful she has metal jaw."

"Noted, Melly."

"Looks like Erskine's grandson finally succeeded did he not?" She said as Shannon approached her, "Hmm I asked him to perfect what my father gave me, but instead..."

We watched in horror as we both saw her peel off her skin to see like father like daughter she too had a red skull, "And I became more like my father than I wanted."

"En Shannon? You don't have anything like that under your skin right?"

"Nope."

"So tell me Miss American Dream, what do you have that I do not?"

Shannon chuckled, "Wanna find out?"

Shannon kicked her using at full strength as I saw Sin was thrown into the air 15 feet up into the concrete wall behind her. "How do you like them apples!" Shannon said quoting my twin brothers as I saw a balding short guy beside Sin, and he was looking right at me paled... Was that the guy who gave me that stuff that made me sick? I glared at him, angrily.

Sinthea removed herself from the wall realizing "You're indeed worthy to be Captain America's successor. You may be victorious now, but we will prevail one way or another."

"Whoever you guys are, I hope one of us will be around foil that." Said Shannon.

"We will see, American." she said as she took a exit as she threw a grenade at us. Shannon acted fast as she used her shield to deflect it elsewhere making an escape hole for us.


	6. Chapter 6

We got outta there and marched back to the Kandahar base where Shannon and I reported to my Superior Officer General Wadup, General Ross and Colonel Nick Fury of SHIELD.

"I don't know what they drugged me with Gents but I'm glad Shannon got me and everyone else out-ta there." I said.

"Johansen you go to the hospital ward to get a your blood tested and rest, you look like you need a nap." Said Wadup.

"Thank you sir." I said as I left after saluting the gents. I glared at General Ross said it was routine mission... Bastard, I was sure he knew more than he was telling us.

"Johansen you're Dismissed." said General Wadup.

"Carter a word." asked Nick Fury.

"Is this about the task force Melly suggested to Agent Coulson my godfather?"

"Well that and one other it's called the Avenger Initiative we're in the process of making a team. We might not have Captain America, but you're the closest we have to him currently. I believe you would be a good addition to leading them."

Shannon thought for a second, "I'll think about it sir but right now I want to check on Melly."

"Give her some time," said a French-Canadian accented man as Shannon saw Cartier, "You're late you know ."

"My radio got shot so I couldn't exactly call Rhodey for a ride." Shannon replied as she looked at the man.

"A word of Advice," said Fury. "I think Melly knows a few people that aren't on the General's recommendations list for recruits on the Joint task force."

"Cartier, care to join us for our little task force?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask. Yes I'll join you."

"Glad to hear it."

Hours later I went to the bar to get a drink, I settled with a Purple Haze. I saw Shannon in her Shield Uniform join me at the bar. "So you talked with Stephanie 'Dee Dee' Dougan and the rest of the gang?"

"I told them about the joint Terrorist Task force that the UN and SHIELD are supporting."

"And?"

"They're in."

"Oh god what have we got ourselves into now?" I groaned.

"We?" You laughed.

"You're not going anywhere without me Punk! You got that?"

"Actually I was counting on that." Shannon laughed, "You're my second in command, lefty."

"Oh good grief girl, let's just try not to repeat history okay?"

"Isn't that why you're the history buff?"

"Ehnn ok point taken."

"Agent Carter?" said a mighty fine looking man in a suit. Must be the Agent Cartier Shannon told me of who came from the famous Cartier family up home.

"Ah Agent Parker Cartier, nice of you to join us." Shannon said. It didn't take me long before I noticed his brown eyes were glued to her blue eyes. Noticed how Shannon smiled differently with him and how he smiled at her... Oh yeah I knew I had to give Shannon that little push.

"There's a nice song playing I was wondering if you'd like a dance?"

"Here? Now?"

I pushed Shannon forward, "Yes of course she does."

"Melly!"

"Shannon it's not going to hurt you, go for it. You only have one life to live don't waste it. You remember your Great Aunt's Advice right?"

"All right." She said, "You just practically said the same words she did."

"So that Cartier guy, does he have any brothers?" Asked Stephanie Dee Dee Dougan as she joined me at the bar as I watched Shannon and Cartier dance.

"I don't think so Dee Dee." I replied. Stephanie Dougan was Dum Dum's granddaughter. Just to tease her I say her name like calling a Chickadee in the woods. Maybe that's how she got the nickname Dee Dee from.

"Melly what did they do to you after that guy with the Metal arm took you elsewhere."

"I don't know, I'm still waiting on the results from the Doctors."

"All right got yah."

"Who was he?"

"Who ever he is I can tell you he's not the Phantom of the Opera."

I laughed, "A dangerous, mystery man like him doesn't need a cape."

"Is that the drugs they gave you talking?"

"Maybe..." I admitted.

"Girl you should be falling for the good boys like Captain America and Bucky."

I sighed, "Dee Dee, do you believe those kind of men still exist?"

She stopped to think, "Sorry it looks like a lot of us girls are still a little old fashioned."

"Then how come there aren't any guys like that."

"Beats me. Cheer up girl, and get better."

"Sure Dee Dee."

Over the next 5 years Shannon, the Gang and I had went all over Europe stopping Terrorists in our little ragtag gang called Howlers. Shannon as The American Dream leading us, as she had a upgraded suit that her godfather Phil designed that I had made with the materials he sent me. It wasn't long after one mission in Wakanda that the King gave her a Captain America Shield and mini shield throwing disks/gadgets made of Vibranium as a gift for saving his country...

His son, Prince T'Challa was quite the charmer as I recall. He and I talked for a while about his people's culture and history, he was more interested in Gabriella "Gimli" Jones; no relation but she was named after Gabe Jones who was a original Howling Commando. Meeting a African decent woman with a Scottish accent was a mind blowing when I first met her. But it was a hoot to see the look on Shannon's face when Gabriella first spoke to her when they met. Gabriella was one of the best Marks-woman's I knew. She and I well... We were in constant competition as I just had call her 'Gimli' every time she counted her kills out-loud.

Like that one mission we did in Slovakia territory. Gabriella and I were at opposite hilly areas with our sniper rifles, more of those Terrorists were on their way as Shannon threw her shield around knocking plenty of them off their feet and so on... Shannon missed at least 4 soldiers as they approached from the ruins and bushes. Gabriella and I shot two down in record timing but as we both saw that one guy we just spotted Gabriella was faster getting that guy as I had to reload my rifle.

"Ah Ha! That be 15 today." Gimli announced on the radio channel, "See I told you I have the better gun girly."

"You just had to rub it in Gimli." I said sarcastically.

Gabriella just smiled at me and said "Keep up yah Crazy Canuck! You'll beat me some day, but today is not that day."

I climbed down to Shannon as we regrouped, "And can please call me Melly."

"Well Melly you're a good girl, but you're taste in Men could be better."

I groaned as Shannon laughed as Dee Dee finally joined us. She donned a hat that was a replica of her Grandfather's she was more advanced with guns as Gabriella was but she always had a hoot when Gabriella and I competed with our sniper rifles.

"You don't have pointy ears Melly. You're not a Elf, and you're definitely not a Vulcan, so you're just human being like the rest of us, girl." said Dee Dee.

"I know, I know Dee Dee."


	7. Chapter 7

"One of the guys was holding information of Sinthea's hideout." said Parker Cartier as he joined us wearing his SHIELD Uniform as he was responsible for hacking, interrogation and other cool espionage stuff. Shannon was head over heels for him out of uniform, but in Uniform she respected him as equal to the rest of us.

"Please tell me there's something I can blow up into a glorious masterpiece?" said Jackie De La Fontaine our own Demolition girl. She's a Parisian Fire-fighter who loved to recreate fires to solve cases of either arson or whatnot. I'd admit I was nervous plenty of times when she spoke how Fire can be also an art form, however I wasn't the only one who thought that too.

"If you worked hard as you fight in hand to hand combat Melly I'm sure you'll beat Gimli someday soon." said Lucy as she drove in on the Jeep. Lucille 'Lucy' Montgomery Fairchild was named after Lucy Maud Montgomery the Author from my birth province of Prince Edward Island. She was good with Guns but she also was great with combat that she learned in the British forces. She thought Shannon and I her skills, Shannon learned faster than I did but it was great to spar with either of them.

"Thanks Lucy." I spoke as I watched Cartier took out his tablet out of his backpack as as he showed Shannon maps and satellite images while briefing her on what he found out. I was happy for Shannon, I didn't mind everyone but her and Cartier teasing me about my miserable love life... The fact is I always kept my guard up. Not many of the guys past the first or second date that I went out with, only a rare one managed to get know me past that... And he turned out to be a spy for Sinthea, thankfully Cartier and Shannon found out and they saved my horse hide together. Since then I put on my Great Aunt's rings on my ring finger of my left hand, hoping that will scare off the jerks...

As for me I was as myself wore a jacket like Bucky's but in purple with both the white wing and a Canadian flag on the left sleeve. I was Shannon's military advisor and second in Command of the team.

"Melly, I have a idea on getting into Sinthea's hideout but I'll need your two cents."

"On my way." I spoke as I finished updating my journal on today's events.

[3rd Person POV]

2008

Melly wore extra layers under her uniform as did Shannon as they and the gang reached Siberia of all places... Shannon couldn't understand why Sinthea's base would be in a old abandoned Russian cold war fortress in the middle of a frozen lake.

"Melly know anything historical about this?" Shannon asked.

"All that I know..." Started Melly, "This place was abandoned 30 years ago during the last of the cold war. From what the Russians and the locals in the village nearby told me more soldiers and personnel died her due to the weather here."

"Good thing you suggested extra layers."

"I wasn't kidding about that snow storm in 1992 we literally had to climb out of my bedroom window."

"I remember seeing the photos, Melly that was insane." Shannon spoke, as she scoped the area with her binoculars.

"Do you think Sinthea's goons know that? Or do you think the building got upgraded since?"

"It's possible," said Parker, "I haven't had much luck gathering more Intel about the place I'm afraid."

"You did you're best Parker that's all we can ask." Shannon replied.

"Thank you Shannon." He sighed.

"All we got to do is wait for Dee Dee to check how thick the ice is."

"I hope this works."

"Going to that crack in the wall rather than the main road or parachute in, Melly you know as well as I do that's our only option."

"Yeah I know, once we know it's safe to skate over we go there Jackie sets the charges on that crack and we storm in."

"Once it gets darker." said Shannon.

"Right."

"You'll always be my wing woman eh?" Shannon teased.

"As always will be lefty." Melly teased back, as they looked at the scene, "Remember the Cup and Saucer fair we went together with my family to the races?"

"Yeah you almost threw up after riding the Cyclone the first time."

"I felt better after eating those curly fries, but is this payback after I dared you to go on it again after we ate?"

Shannon laughed as Melly joined in, "God we were nerdy kids back then."

"If we catch her what are you planning on doing?"

"Going back to Shield I guess. Care to join me?"

"Sure as long as I can finish my degree." Melly replied, "I just hope you don't decide to use your shield to spin me around on there."

"Now why would I do that?" Shannon laughed at Melly.

"The ice is strong enough for us to cross." said Dee Dee as she returned.

"You do know how to skate right?" Melly asked.

"Parker taught me remember?"

"Well let's hope it's enough." Melly said as she attached the skates to her combat boots, once they went down the mountain side.

The plan was working as the Howlers raided the Fortress as Shannon found herself against Sinthea. "I got this Melly."

"Kick her ass Miss America." Melly replied as she went to the rooftops as Cartier went to the security rooms with Dee Dee.

"Guys bad news," said Cartier on the radio, "There's a drone missile being launched."

"Who's closest to it?" Asked Shannon as she punched Sinthea down to the ground.

"You'll never reach it in time American Dreamer, it's headed for your country's capital, today I will surpass my father into achieving what he could not."

"We'll see about that Sinthea," Shannon said as she punched Sinthea's lights out.

"On it!" said a voice as Shannon saw in horror that it was Melly on the missile as it blasted off...

"Melly what on earth are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She said as she ripped open a panel to see how in over her head she got herself into. Melly gulped then as she grabbed a fist full of wires knowing it would set the missile off early her last words were, "Live your life girl no regrets."

"MELLY!" Shannon yelled on the top of her lungs as she watched as the Missile exploded over the forest a kilometre away from the fort. "NOO!" Shannon collapsed on her knees as she burst into tears, "Oh god no Melly..."


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't find her body... all they did find found just a burned left arm in the snow with Melly's great Aunt's engagement ring on the ring finger... As Shannon knew it was originally given to Melly's great Aunt from Bucky. Shannon took it off the hand to put on her ring finger on her right hand for safe keeping since she couldn't find Melly's tags to present to her family. Melly wore it to have the jerks back off her ass at the clubs, Shannon remembered... Melly sure loved to dance and Skate she thought to herself sighing sadly.

"Sinthea got away, but we have a lead to where she was taken to." said Cartier when the gang found Shannon alone in a bar with a purple haze.

Shannon just stared at the drink, "It was Melly's favourite."

Cartier, Dee Dee, Gimli, Lucy, and Jackie sat down with her.

"When I first met Melly the first thing I called her was smart ass." Said Dee Dee, "She kept cracking jokes on the battlefield to lighten up the mood and our moral because of the damn heat."

"Melly stopped me from using a explosive on a camel spider nest." Said Jackie, "I thought she was crazy but then again that Atlantic Canadians for you."

"Oh I remember that she had a better idea." said Lucy, "I know you made a robot that looked like a camel spider that had explosives in it so you snuck it into enemy territory, scaring the shit out of them with a boom."

The gang laughed as they cried together as they shared the drink around telling stories of the good times with Melly.

"Guys, thank you."

"Melly would have wanted us to talk about the good times, you know that," said Parker, "Are you going to take her last words to heart?"

"After we catch Sinthea and hull her ass to jail... That's what Melly would have wanted as well."

Unfortunately that mission didn't go as planned either as Cartier got killed in the process saving Shannon's life as Sinthea pulled a gun on them when Shannon wasn't looking. Shannon was pissed as she broke Sinthea's back with a punch. The gang managed to capture Zola's grandson Dr. Arthas Zola, now in custody at SHIELD. Shannon was heartbroken she wanted something else to punch besides a sandbag but she knew better. 'Don't get mad just get even.' Melly's family motto.

"We weren't able to recover much from their servers." said Coulson.

"The Gang and I need a break." Shannon spoke.

"Your welcome back any time when you're ready," said Coulson.

Although Shannon had her brave face on in truth she was still devastated, losing both her best friend and her first boyfriend all in the same month. Melly's funeral was huge in a small little church as people from all over both Shannon's country and Melly's country to say goodbye to her best friend as Shannon was a pallbearer carried the flag draped casket that contained a replica of Shannon's old shield, Melly's original Bucky jacket, copies of photos and all her sketchbooks in a time capsule within the casket.

The view was perfect postcard perfect as she watched the casket being put into the ground. Shannon looked at her hand as to see the Rings that both Melly and her Great Aunt wore from Bucky. As Shannon remembered that Melly's parents told her to keep it in her memory, that way she was with with her even in spirit.

"I promise you Melly I'll protect both our homes." Shannon promised at the grave... And She never came back. Doing the same at Parker Cartier's funeral in Montreal the following week. Facing both families brought back too much pain to her as she decided to use it as her motivation to never hurt like this again.

2011

Shannon woke up in her New York apartment from the nightmare of seeing Melly's death again. It haunted ever since she returned SHIELD part time here in Brooklyn, New York... Shannon was getting help but she was having other problems related to her post traumatic stress disorder. Being in Archives and doing field missions kept her skills sharp... Yet she had more comfort with her Great Aunt Peggy who was now getting Dementia or maybe Alzheimer's. Either way it was still bad.

Tony Stark has been a pain in SHIELD's ass, no surprise that Coulson took the case, then another in New Mexico. News had been buzzing from the Arctic about a man found frozen in a old prototype plane owned by the Nazi's... Then a blonde haired man escaping the New York office... On Shannon's day off of all days, there were so rumours in the rumour bin in SHIELD that outweighed the truth and people told to hush up about it for now. Shannon felt she needed to get away from it, the less she knew the better. Then this morning she saw Coulson at her door look like he literally needed a stiff drink.

"Coulson is everything okay?"

"Melly is Norse descent right?"

"She was proud of it." Shannon said as he came in as she asked again, "Are you okay?"

"No we lost PEGASUS."

"How?"

"I can't exactly tell you unless you join the Avengers Initiative."

"I rather work with my team."

"You're team-mates are all married and becoming mom's in the next few months. You're still wearing both the rings Cartier gave you and Melly's rings..." Said Coulson as he noticed the rings on her left hand was actually Melly's rings.

"Okay so you gave them back to his family after the funeral."

"I figured I do the same as she did to keep the jerks off my ass."

"Hmm why don't you put them on your right hand?"

"Coulson!" Shannon said glaring.

"Where are you going?"

"I need fresh air, don't bother following me."

"Dammit." He muttered, as he picked his phone up and dialled Fury, "Fury please you had better luck into convincing Captain Rogers?"

"He's reading the packet I can say that." Said Fury on the line.

"I can't convince her."

"Then how about you get her and him to meet and he do all the talking? Rogers is at her favourite cafe near Stark Tower right now as we speak with the files of all the Avenger files I told him to read hers first."

Coulson lighted up as if he had opened his Christmas present, "Okay plan C.A. it is." He said as he hung up, "This might be the best day of our lives."


	9. Chapter 9

He found her drawing in her old sketchbook in Central Park. For the 150th time she was attempting to draw her late and loyal best friend Melly with Bucky but no matter what she couldn't get Bucky's features right even when she practised on scrap papers that she crumbled up. Frustrated she threw the crumpled piece of scrap paper as it hit Coulson.

"Sorry Coulson."

"You weren't answering your cell phone." He replied, "I asked favors to track down you're last known location before you're turned it off."

"It's supposed to be my vacation remember?" She said, as Coulson sat down admiring her sketch book.

"Still working on that Portrait of Melly and Bucky eh?"

"I can never get it right Phil." She said with a sigh, "No matter how many times I've seen his picture and the old videos of him and Steve Rogers I still can't grasp it... I haven't been able to draw like I did since She died..."

"It was supposed to be her birthday present right?"

"Yeah."

"You know I think I might know someone who could help."

"I doubt that."

"Wanna Bet?"

"No... But I'll meet that person anyway."

"He's actually near Stark Tower having a cup of coffee."

Shannon sighed, "Don't tell me this is a blind date?"

"Not exactly, but I think you need to see him more than I do." He said as Shannon looked at her godfather... He was giddy... Like the day when he saw her get her shield from the Wakandan King. Shannon's blonde brow rose, she remembered two weeks ago there was several rumours buzzing around about a man found alive... Who had been frozen, lived and kicked the hell out of several agents... Most of which she didn't like, coincidently, whoever the guy was she already liked him.

"Is this anything to do with the rumours going on my day off two weeks ago?"

"Yes." He said grinning.

"Fine I'll go," she groaned, shaking her head.

He dropped her off at the Cafe as a blue eyed blonde haired man saw her order a coffee and sit down. He was looking at a file as he saw who she was... Shannon Carter... She had darker blue eyes, and very curly long blonde hair... Totally different than Agent Peggy Carter but she did possess the same spirit of the woman as the man looked back to her file. She had a similar story to him yet slightly different. He saw that her group was temporarily disbanded and that she hasn't accepted or refused membership to the Avengers Initiative. Fury asked him to talk to read her file first and talk to her.

Shannon looked for a seat as she saw agents from work taking up most of the cafe's seats. 'Coulson,' Thought Shannon, 'you really want to make this tough for me now do you?'

"Ma'am er you could take my table," Said a Man's voice as she looked into the Blue eyes of Captain Steve Rogers. Shannon was stunned, as her inner Melly said 'You know how celebrities are they want to be treated as equals. And don't go all out fan-girl mode because that's just as embarrassing for both you and the celebrity.' Knowing that was how she wanted to be treated like as well.

"Um ah okay," she stuttered, "Thank you."

"Ma'am." Said Captain Rogers as he offered Shannon his chair.

"Ah... Thanks again." She said as she managed to say, "Um care to join me for a drawing session?"

He smiled, "Sure I don't see why not."

"I'm trying my best not to pinch myself."

"I see that." Captain Rogers said, "This team that you and I are being recruited for."

"The Avengers?" Shannon spoke, "I've was one of the first people Fury chatted to saying he needed a well balanced team of both men and women."

"You and Black Widow are the only ones on that list so far."

Shannon was quiet, "Really?"

"Really." He said, "You've read the reports of my last mission."

"About the Tesseract, yes Sir."

"And before you came back to SHIELD you fought Sinthea Schmidt the Daughter of the Red Skull."

"Yes sir I did but it costed both my first love and my best friend's lives."

"Here's how I see it, you won't be putting your loved ones or you're best friends in lines of danger this time. It'll be just you, Me and the rest of them. So will you honor the Carter legacy and help me finish what I started?"

"It would be my honour sir." Shannon managed to say.

As they heard Coulson yelling out "YES!"

Shannon finally laughed, "That would be my godfather Agent Phil Coulson."

"Yeah he's our ride to Shield HQ apparently."

Shannon started thinking, as she gotten an idea where they were headed to.

"I thought the Super soldier project ended with Banner." Said Steve on a quinjet as Shannon was overlooking her files, now that she finally said yes thanks to Captain America.

"Well it was the Canucks that took it further using an already existing serum that was used to save premature infants, we learned from our mistakes but the guy who developed it died so we don't know what was used to make it completely." She explained, "All I know that serum was used to save my best friend's life since she was a premature infant. We both had a few health problems growing up, but we both fought through in our own way."

"Melanippe Johansen." Steve said as he looked at her file again.

"Melly, we called her Melly." Shannon spoke, "Both she and Cartier died as heroes in separate missions in the same month."

"How about the rest of your friends?"

"Married with children. Black Widow has been trying to set me up with plenty of guys for the past few months err year actually. You however have been the talk of the town ever since they found you. Of course I didn't believe it until I saw you Sir."

"I wouldn't be surprised honestly. But please call me Steve." He said.

"Shannon." She spoke as he smiled at her, as Coulson watched the two star spangled heroes smile at one another then turned to the cockpit to watch the view.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve looked back at her file to what Shannon used to look like as a kid as he smiled seeing Shannon and Melly as Kids dressed up as him and Bucky in uniform, up to your last photo together. Then before the serum, almost like he was but with long blonde curly hair. As he saw a note written by Parker Cartier; 'Melly and I always seen Shannon like she is now, she was incredibly shy towards men. I don't know why people never gave the little lovely lady a chance but now they see her for who she is. Melly would say it's about damn time too they did. The two best friends were like sisters, like a sisterhood kind of thing. Melly encouraged Shannon to have no regrets. Melly just wanted to see her best friend happy during our time of war. Their friendship does defy the borders.'

"Even before you got the serum you were cute." Steve said. Shannon looked at him surprised as so was he the fact that he said that to her.

"Um ah... Thank you." She managed to say blushing shyly.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened about your Best friend Melly. You lost her in a far worse way than I lost Bucky."

"But I always felt that could have done something about it, but no nothing would have changed that."

"I know, not a day goes by that I think there could have been some way I could have saved Bucky."

"Well," Shannon said feeling much better about her life story, "At least I'm not longer alone."

He smiles at you, "Same here, Shannon."

"Shannon draws too." said Coulson, "Go on girl you still have your sketch book."

"Right our drawing session didn't actually happen." Remembered Steve finally letting out a chuckle.

"I do it to relax, But I hadn't been able to draw in years..." Shannon reply as she handed him her sketchbook as he noticed the dates between some of them were either month or years apart, not of the same subject but they were gradually getting better. Some of them were her friends and their families... One of her first love as the last drawing was the one she had been struggling on for the longest time. He looked at the title...

"Melly and Bucky the wings at our left."

"I can never get Bucky's face right," She admitted as everyone noticed they arrived at the Helicarrier not realizing Steve still had her sketch book. Coulson handed Steve artist pencils, and eraser and a pencil Sharpener.

"I don't suppose you can help her out with that?"

Steve tucked the stuff into his jacket pocket, "Just keep her distracted."

"I don't need to," He said as he took out another sketch book hiding in the Quinjet, "This was supposed to be for you though. Shannon hasn't smiled for a long time Captain Rogers. So far seeing you two interact is like a breath of fresh air."

"I don't know about that Coulson." Steve admitted, "But I think Bucky would have liked Melly."

"Melly is actually the great grand niece of the late Gretchen Zellers."

"Bucky's first girl?" replied Steve, "Wow small world. I just hope I'm the man for the job."

"This world maybe small but it still needs a old fashioned touch."

"Shannon!" said Natasha greeting her.

"Hey Natasha." Smiled Shannon.

Natasha looked at her, "Are you seeing someone?"

Shannon folded her arms as she then saw Captain Steve Rogers."

"Oh..." spoke Natasha taking a hint, "So let me guess Coulson asked Fury to get you two together eh?"

"Do you think that would surprise me?"

"No, you know them two men better than anyone."

"Coulson yeah, but Fury half the time he keeps me guessing."

"Okay you do have good point there."

"Where's Clint?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I'll find out either way, you know that."

She chuckled, "True, Shannon."

"Ah hi." said a Man with dark curly hair, "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

"The Hulk?" asked Steve.

"Yeah that's me."

"Do you think you can find the Tesseract?" said Shannon.

"Yes."

"Then that's the only thing we care about."

"So Shannon do people still call you American Dream?"

"I don't honestly know how well known I am honestly." She replied.

"She is," said Natasha, "But her identity isn't public."

"I thought it was?'

"Nope."

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter then."

The alarm went off as Bruce, and Steve looked a bit confused as the walked to the edge. Shannon smiled as she knew I wanted to see the looks on their faces for this.

"Is this a submersible?" asked Steve.

"Really they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" replied Bruce.

They watched a whirlpool form in the water as a propeller started to rise out of the water. It wasn't long before they saw the whole ship was rising.

"Oh no, no this is much worst."

Shannon followed Natasha as the guys followed behind her, "Shannon I'll brief you on what you missed."

"Okay just the facts please."

As Shannon was listening to Natasha, Bruce decided to speak with Steve. "I knew Erskine's grandson, he was obsessed with cracking the super soldier serum. He and I disagreed on so many theories I never thought he'd be right about gamma radiation." Bruce said, "I wish I was there to see him prove me right."

"And now you do."

"From what Miss Romanoff tells me she's a little old fashioned personality wise."

"You sound as if SHIELD is setting Shannon and I on a blind date, I've only been out of the ice for 2 weeks Banner. I'm not exactly ready."

"Doesn't surprise me, I just hope SHIELD can send a message to Betty."

"Your girl?"

"Because of the Hulk, my relationships with anyone can be difficult."

"I think I see what your saying Banner." Spoke Steve.

"A word of advice Captain, take it one step at a time." spoke Banner as the entered the bridge. Steve took out his wallet as he gave Fury a $10.00 bill.

"Shannon I see Captain Rogers got through to you." Fury said.

"Fury you I can't say 'No' to him." She replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"Agent Maria Hill had retrieved what Agent Peggy Carter found related to the Tesseract for you to get yourself familiar with everything." said Fury, "I know you're a expert on your ancestor but there might be something there we've all missed."

"I read them hundreds of times when I worked in archived Fury, what makes you think I missed something?"

"Shannon just refresh your memory just to be safe." said Coulson, "It's been almost 10 years since you looked at the files."

She sighed "Fine..."

"This way please," said Maria Hill, "Tea or Coffee."

"Tea I already had a cup of coffee."

"Is the coast clear?" said Coulson.

"Have a seat draw away Captain." said Fury, "Once Banner has a hit on Tesseract or we have a hit on Loki you'll be the first to know."

Maria escorted Shannon to a room where the boxes were, as she went right to work right away... She found Bucky's and Melly's file there to the side.

"Why is James Buchanan Barnes and Melly's files here?" She asked.

"Well you are having trouble drawing the man right?" Said Maria, "I just thought the more you knew about him maybe that would inspire you better."

"You know that's not a bad idea." Shannon admitted.

"So about Captain Rogers was that mind blowing?"

"You believe my inner Melly kicked in?"

Maria laughed, "That wouldn't surprise me. She was more old fashioned that you are."

"Prince Edward Island did have that old fashioned charm. Even though here was home, but my childhood and my second family was up there."

After a few hours Steve finished drawing Bucky, then he turned the page as he then made a copy of the same drawing... Only that he had the same problem as Shannon did.

"Most people call it Artist's block." said Coulson, "But I have a idea on how to fix that. I left Shannon both Melly's and Bucky's files for her to look at, maybe she could use a little help looking things over."

"I'll do that thank you, Coulson."

"Oh if she asks just say you got bored."

"Coulson," said Steve, "To tell you the truth Drawing helps more than just boredom and pass time."

"True enough Captain."

There was a knock on her door as she saw Steve with her sketch book, "Coulson suggested I'd help you look things over."

She notice he had her sketchbook, "My sketchbook I completely forgot about it."

"I got bored so I finished you're drawing of our best friends."

"Awe Steve you didn't have to... But thanks."

"I kinda started another picture of Them but I changed the pose to him about to kiss her hand from a side view."

"Well since you finished mine, I'll finish what you started."

"Sounds fair." He said, "Look Shannon I have to be honest with you."

"I think I follow what you're trying to say. You've been back for a short time and everything now is very overwhelming for you."

"Am I that quick to figure out?"

"I'm afraid so Steve." she replied.

He sighed as he saw Bucky's file, "Have you looked at it?"

"To be honest I was reading your file." She blushed.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Let me guess Peggy?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Shannon spoke, "I read all of her journals."

"How is she now?"

"Steve to be honest I think it be best to tell you what happened in the past," She said as she told him about her Great Aunt's adventures before creating SHIELD.

"Shannon, when you lost them how hard was it for you?"

"Speaking at both of their funerals was probably the hardest but after I just did what I thought I could do, keep fighting whoever threatened both our countries with the gang."

"And now you're group is disbanded temporary."

"I'm happy for them, to be honest I didn't want to party on their special days but I forced myself to put on a happy face for it."

"Were you happy?"

"I felt out place that I can admit but I was happy for them. I did my best to be a good sport."

"I see."

"I haven't dated since but maybe when I least expect it I'll be faced with a new dancing partner."

"Do you believe that?"

"I guess I have to."

"Captain, Dreamer suit up. We located Loki in Germany." Said Fury on the intercom.

"I hope Coulson didn't do anything to my suit."

"He did mention something."

Shannon sarcastically laughed, "Oh great."

Shannon and Steve suited up as they joined Black Widow on a quinjet. Shannon noticed her disks were attached with magnets in her gloves and boots as she noticed her shield was slightly smaller than Steve's.

"Wow you two almost match." Teased Natasha.

"Those look like big buttons." Steve spoke noticing the mini shield throwing disks in her gloves and boots."

"Actually they're really throwing disks, flash disks for blinding opponents, Bola's for quick capture, grappling disks, Shocker disks, and well there's other stuff but I don't think they're needed as of yet."

"Good to know."

"Natasha," Shannon said, "I've been reading everything I could about the past but I don't quite understand what it has to do with the Tesseract now."

"Remember Coulson asking you about Melly's Heritage the other night?"

"He never answered my question in relation to it."

"Here's the short version I learned from Fury, Loki came out of the Tesseract. Killed a few of our guys then possessed Clint and the professor Erik Selvig who was the lead researcher."

Shannon sighed sarcastically as she put her hand on her face, "Doesn't anyone learn from past mistakes?"

"Looks as if it was only you and me that learned from it Shannon."

"Looks like it, Steve." She muttered, "So so he's been spotted in Germany, Okay I get that but is their objective?"

"Not sure but I guess we'll have to find out." said Natasha, "But it looks as if he's going to crash a part of where he's at."

"So where in Germany are we headed to?"

"Just up you're alley to a museum."

Shannon groaned, "Nice one I think."

"I knew Melly too."

"I know that was before you're country had a change of heart and you lost the accent."

"What happened?" asked Steve curiously.

"She made a fool out of me as I was trying to find out more about the Black Mare program."

"Yeah," laughed Shannon.

"And that is a story I don't want exposed."

"Like Budapest?" Shannon asked

"That too."

"Okay fair enough."


	12. Chapter 12

Stuttgart, Germany

Loki had killed a man again, the plan was working as he completed his task as he went outside for the next part of his tasks to do as his clothes changed from Earth formal men's clothes to his Asgardian armour. He looked to the people terrified and running from him, he smiled as he looked at his work as he still had more to do.

"Kneel before me. I said, KNEEL!" Yelled Loki in the streets as he stamped his sceptre to the ground sending a shock wave through the streets. The people were still terrified as the did as he asked.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

A old man looked to the numbers tattooed on his wrists as he shook his head then rose up to face Loki the Norse god of Mischief and lies. "Not to men like you."

Loki Smiled "There are no men like me."

The old man looked at Loki as he shook his head again "There are *always* men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki aimed as a shot of power burst from his sceptre at the man as Captain America jumped in front as He held his Shield to take the blast deflecting it back at Loki knocking him off his feet.

"Sir are you all right?" Said American Dream as she helped him up.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"I am all right American Dreamer."

"The soldier. A man out of time. And the lady inspired by time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Said Captain America, "Dreamer get the people out of here."

"Right." She said.

"That's him Captain America." said the old German Man.

Dreamer Smiled, "I know right? Everything old is new again."

It wasn't long before there was AC/DC music playing everywhere as Dreamer returned to see Iron Man AKA Tony Stark come in and help the Captain out.

"Stand down Loki." He said as he showed off all his little rockets peeking out of his suit.

"Stark." said Steve as I approached.

"Captain." He said, as he then looked at Shannon.

"Dreamer."

"Stark ass."

"Oh so you do have a sense of humour Dreamer."

"Whatever let's just get this jerk to HQ."

On the plane ride back Loki sat quietly smiling.

"You know I thought he'd put up more of a fight." Shannon spoke, as she had her back to the cockpit as she watched Loki.

"I don't like it."

"You and me both Rogers," Shannon said still glaring at Loki.

"What? Rock of Ages and his Pin-up girl giving up so easily?" Said Tony Stark

"Pin-up Girl? Really?" Replied Shannon, "I'm immune to guys like you Stark."

"Ooh ouch I don't recall Rhodey saying you were good with comebacks Starlette."

"Starlette? Well that one isn't half bad." Shannon admitted.

"All right Starlette it is then."

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve looked at Stark annoyed, "Fury didn't tell us he was calling you in.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. And the ladies should know that better than us two."

"I've never had that happen," admitted Shannon honestly, "I was busy fighting other people's battles in the Middle east fighting Extremists."

"And look where that got you?"

"What the blue blazes are you talking about?"

"You've been fighting those guys for years and they still keep coming back when are you going to take it to them."

"Because the last time I did it I lost more than winning the darned so called war!" Shannon snarled at Tony as she stormed to a seat, "I had nothing to go home to, SHIELD was the only thing I had left and to me they were the only people who cared about my future."

"Co-pilot how about let Shannon take your seat." said Natasha, as her co-pilot and her switched seats as they noticed a storm approaching. "Hang tight guys looks like a storm is approaching." said Natasha.

The guys all saw a worried look on Loki's face.

"Oh come on it's just a little thunder."

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..."

A thud was on the top of the jet as the cargo door opens as a Blonde haired man jumped in as he attacked the guys.

"I am truly sorry but I must take the prisoner back to Asgard." He said as he grabbed Loki and flew out. 'He must be the that Thor guy that Uncle Phil was telling me of.' guessed Shannon.

"Stark we need a plan of attack."

"I have one and that's Attack."

"That's not a very good plan." Shannon replied, "Thor is Loki's brother the god of Thunder."

"I'd sit this one out Captain, These guys are practically gods." said Natasha.

"There's only one god and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said putting on a parachute then jumping out after them.

"I got to admit Captain Rogers doesn't disappoint you." Shannon admitted.

"You like him do you?"

"I've always liked him, Natasha." Shannon admitted.

"You know what I mean." She replied as she found a area to land.

"Natasha, no not in that way," She spoke, "he's been through a lot, I think he has to heal his heart first."

"So you plan to keep things professional between you two?"

"That and be strictly friends too."

"Like Clint and Me?"

"Why not?"

"I suppose you have a point. But I still have to knock some sense to him like he did with me years ago."


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later on the Helicarrier. SHIELD's special forces escorted Loki to his cell as the gang and Shannon watched from the Bridge's monitors. They had just finished watching Fury taking Loki to his cell as Shannon guessed it had to be a cell for Banner if the Hulk came out.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" said Bruce.

"Thor what's his play?" Asked Steve.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained.

"An Army. From outer Space."

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Said Bruce.

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours."

"So far nothing in ancient technology I've looked up can reverse the effects," I said, "I wouldn't be surprised all someone needs is a concussion to fix that."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!"

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted."

"Romanoff I need you to interrogate Loki," Said Fury.

"I called the curator's assistant of the museum iridium was stolen." Said Shannon.

"What would that be used for?"

"Stabilizing agent." said Tony Stark as he entered the Bridge heading right for the flight controls. He covered one eye as he tried figure out how Fury flies the massive carrier. "How does he fly this thing?"

"He turns," said Maria Hill.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony muttered, "That guy is playing Galaga."

"What's his score?" asked Shannon.

Tony looked right at her, "You a gamer girl? Isn't that a surprise."

"I grew up with the classics Stark." Shannon said, "I'm a old school gamer girl."

"Back to the topic at hand, Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Asked Steve.

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Mentioned Bruce.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Said Tony.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Asked Steve.

"Don't worry about it Steve I understood about half of what they were saying." Shannon replied to him as they watched Bruce and Tony shake hands.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Said Tony.

"Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Nick said to Tony.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." said Thor puzzled.

"I do!" said Steve as Shannon Snickers, while Tony rolls his eyes, as Steve smiled, "I understood that reference."

"Excuse me for a minute gents," Shannon then left the room as they heard her laugh.

"Well, Captain Rogers congratulations you made the lady laugh." said Coulson.

"This is the most I heard her laugh in a week in years." Said Maria, "It's nice to see her old self make a comeback."

"Really?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah. Really."

"Maybe I should talk with her."

"Yeah you do that Capsicle."

Steve left as he heard Tony say. "Of all the ladies in this world how come my charm doesn't work on Maria Hill, Black Widow and Starlette girl?"

"Because we despise men that are narcissistic egomaniacs like you and rather a man who's more of a gentleman like Captain America." said Maria who was still in the room, Steve smiled feeling good.

Steve found Shannon playing a pinball video game on a computer when she saw him, and paused her game. "Hey," She spoke, "Look I know you weren't making a joke over there but I just felt a bit out of place with the science bros talk. I understood about half of what they said."

"I barely understood a word they were talking about."

"I understand, Steve... Look people are noticing a big difference in me."

"Everyone is telling me the same story."

"I figured that," Shannon said, "Look all I really needed a moral boost."

"Oh," he replied with a chuckle, "I thought-."

"Oh no," She laughed, "But I'd be honored to be you're friend Steve."

He smiled, "Thank you, Shannon. I hope we can be great friends."

"Great."

"Trade stories?"

"Like what do you want to know?"

"Hmm... Good question I honestly don't know where to start."

"Well when you think of something let me know."

It was a few minutes later when Steve saw came back, "You used to work in archives before you went to save Melly right?"

"Yes."

"What else was there related to the Tesseract did they have?"

Shannon thought for a second, "There were some big boxes but I didn't have clearance to open them up I just did documents."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I can tap the database from here," Shannon said as she went onto the computer as she saw on the screen "They've been moved onto here."

"Where exactly."

"Follow me." She spoke as they went to the area, as Steve then forced the door open. They saw plenty of boxes, Shannon scanned the area as she saw them "I see them up a few levels."

"Ladies first."


	14. Chapter 14

Shannon jumped onto the railings up to the area as Steve followed behind her, Steve broke the lock as they opened the box to see something Steve knew all too well... They stormed with one of the items to the lab as they saw Nick talking with Bruce and Tony, and Thor.

"What is Phase 2?" said Tony to Fury.

"We have a pretty good idea," Sneered Shannon as Steve dropped a Hydra weapon on the table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons! Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"I worked in Archives and all this time those were there under my nose the whole time!"

"Carter, Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we..."

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?"

"Why should I believe you I thought we were supposed to keep the good secrets not the ones in the dark!" Growled Shannon as she saw what Tony found out as he turned the monitor to see digital blueprints of a rocket.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him!" said Fury pointing at Thor.

"Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visit from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet!"

"But you're not the only ones out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled!"

"Like you control the cube?"

"Fury, I told you time and again you got to stop jumping to conclusions and put blame on someone who totally didn't mean it!"

"It wasn't my decision."

"Yeah sure it was it was the stupid world council with their heads between their knees in their ridiculous overpriced Gucci suits."

"Hey!" said Tony, "Low blow Starlette!"

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Piff typical." said Shannon sarcastically.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"I agree."

"A hero? Like you two? Of course you'd take his side Starlette. You're both lab rats. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" said Tony.

Shannon looked square in his eyes as Steve held her off, "Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

"Could I take a turn?"

"No!" said both of them.

"Wow that's a first."

Natasha walked in as everyone even Shannon went back to arguing with Fury, "Are you really that dense? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America and American Dream on threat watch too?"

"We ALL are!" She yelled.

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" said Tony to Steve.

"I swear, Stark, one more wisecrack out of you..."

"Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!"

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Back where? You rented my room."

"The cell was built..."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!... I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

Bruce was slowly getting upset as he looks at Natasha, who gets a little frightened... She wasn't the only one Shannon noticed it too.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Natasha and Fury both slowly put their hands on their their hands down to grab their guns.

"Doctor Banner... put down the sceptre."

"Please and thank you." said Shannon adding a polite gesture.

Bruce looks down and is shocked to see he's holding Loki's sceptre; as everyone heard one of the computers beep a few times. Shannon sighed with relief as she saw a stool a sat on it.

"Got it." said Tony.

Bruce returned the sceptre and heads to his computer, "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Don't worry about it Bruce, I think we can all agree that we've been holding in a lot for a little too long."

"Maybe for you guys. I'm more of a ticking time bomb."

Seconds later an Explosion hit the carrier as Shannon was thrown as she used her Zip line to save her buns. "Shannon are you okay?" Called Steve.

"Yeah so far so good."

"Carter come with me to cover the bridge."

"I could use a lift." She said as she felt a jerk on her line as she saw Steve pulling her up.

"Thanks."

"Rogers help Stark out get those engines back online!"

"Yes sir."

"Can this get any worst?" Shannon said to Fury as they made their way to the bridge as she used her shield to get the guys with the guns.

"I figured your skills with the shield swing improve after seeing him in person." He replied as he shot more guys as she defended him holding her shield against the gun fire.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"No you're not, you're smart Carter, I've know you if something isn't right you do something about it, only until you get you're facts right."

It wasn't long before when they onto the bridge All hell broke out and next Shannon knew she stopped a explosive Arrow before it hit anyone else. The impact threw her into the walls as she was knocked out temporary as she then heard Fury's words in her headset saying... "Coulson is down."

"No not Coulson, anyone but Phil." She said as she ran over to see Phil as she heard the words she didn't want to hear... "They called it."

Fury escorted her out as she just collapsed on her knees as she quietly cried, "Go ahead, I'm a gonna stay for a bit."

Fury nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

"How'd you know where to find me?" Shannon asked softly, when she heard the footsteps of two men.

"We knew Coulson too Shannon." said Steve.

"What Capsicle said."

"Phil always thought you were one hell of a genius Tony. As you for you Steve you already know."

"He never talked much about you." said Tony

"A lot of it is technically classified... But he knew my folks, when they worked in Shield he's my godfather..."

"Was he married, did he have any other family did he have?"

"He was seeing a Cellist."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited or told you to back him up in there Commander. He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done."

"He made it personal."

"Yeah and?" I said

"That's not the point."

"That IS the point. That's Loki's point! He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

I had a thought come to my head, "True but it can also backfire."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? THAT'S what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.

"Right. We caught his act at Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is - this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..."

Tony looked at me then at Steve as we all figured it out, "Sonofabitch!" He said as he left to suit up.

"Right Stark Tower. That has to be it."

"We're going to need more people, and a ride."

"Noted, and I think I know who to ask."

Steve and Sharon found Natasha with Clint Barton, who was finally back to his old self Shannon noticed as he saw her.

"Shannon?"

"I hope Natasha gave you a better headache than you did to me under Loki's spell."

"That was actually two Grenades, Shannon."

She looked a bit surprised, "I was only out for a few minutes."

"The Tesseract is at Stark tower we need a ride."

"Clint and I can do that."

"You think you can hold them off?" He said to Clint.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Yes sir, it's time for a little payback."

"Then Suit up, and let's go."

 **Onto the Battle Of New York**

Shannon ripped off the emergency door off the back of a School bus full of kids that were trapped thanks to the Chitauri. Steve and Shannon took turns covering each other with their shields as she evacuated the kids from the bus.

"You're turn, Captain," Shannon says as she grabbed a weapon from the ground and shot at the Chitauri warriors, after they managed to shoot her shield out of her hands.

"Run!" She yelled out as the kids ran off.

"The kids have been evacuated." Steve says as one child comes back holding her shield.

"Thank you kiddo, but you better run back with your friends."

"You're welcome Miss America." said the Kid as Shannon found herself smiling again as she continued fighting with the rest of the Avengers. 'Did he say Miss or Ms? Was that a hint?' she thinks as a joke as they both continued to fight the Chitauri. Perhaps maybe there was something between them two besides having a tragic career fighting whatever came after you both. Shannon and Steve met up and help out Black Widow and Hawkeye back near the foot of Stark Tower.

"This keeps getting worse." Said Natasha.

"You and me both girl." Shannon agreed as she help her up, only to see reinforcements coming at a much larger scale. The gang and you then hear the sound of a motorcycle as they all see Dr. Bruce Banner arrive.

"So... this all seems horrible." Bruce begins.

"I've seen worse." Natasha replies

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No, we could... use... a little worse."

Steve turned on the channel to contact Stark, "Stark? We got him."

"Banner...?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up... I'm bringing the party to you." He said on the channel as they saw Tony in his new Iron Man suit leading that big Leviathan into view, heading our direction.

"I - I don't see how that's a party." Said Natasha.

Shannon looked at Natasha and shakes her head. Banner goes into Hulk Mode as he gives that monstrous Leviathan one hell of a punch to it's head as it lowers down to the ground after Stark.

"Call it Captain." Iron Man says.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"I could use a lift." Hawkeye said looking at Iron Man.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor nodded as he swung his hammer as he flew up high into the sky.

"Ladies you and I are going to stay on the ground, oh and Hulk?"

Hulk looked right at Steve as you felt scared the big green giant might squash Steve, but then Steve said, "Smash!" The Hulk smiled as he jumped around doing just that. You made a sigh of relief as the three of you got ready to attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Then the battle was over, all of them were exhausted and munching on their orders of Shawarma. It wasn't half bad, being that it was both her's and Steve's first time trying it as Steve sat right beside her.

"You did great Lady Shannon," Said Thor breaking the silence finally, "You are a mighty fine warrior woman."

"Ah thanks Thor." You say, "Nice work with giving the Nuke to up Mothership's butt Stork."

Everyone laughs.

"It's Stark and good job on making that joke Ms Capsicle." Said Tony.

"Really Tony? Awe dang it I wish I had a better comeback for that." She said. If Melly by my side she would have thought of something much better than that.

"Don't worry you'll figure something out." Said Steve, smiling at her, "Hey ah Shannon can I talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Oh please, just Kiss her you moron." said Tony.

"Stark!" They both called out together.

"Yay, you got my last name right Miss Capsicle."

"Great, he's never going to let us get away with it is he?"

"I'd wouldn't be surprised." said Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

She sighed as you guys went back to the Helicarrier to freshen up then go back to Central Park to see Thor and Loki return home to Asgard with the Tesseract.

"So ah Shannon you live near by eh?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Are you doing anything later?"

"This was supposed to be my week off actually." Shannon admitted.

"Can you show me around, I'd like to see what had changed since I've been here."

Without hesitating she replied, "Sure, but I'm going to need a ride home first, since Coulson was my ride to work originally, and Natasha already left so..."

"You think that was a hint?" Steve jokes as he escorted her to his motorcycle.

"You're guess is as good as mine." She chuckled.

Shannon and Steve went around New York as they visited areas that Steve remembered back in the day, as Shannon explained what she could to him of what happened until now.

"You know Shannon you should be a tour guide." He spoke when they arrived at her apartment.

"Maybe when I retire." She joked getting off his bike, "The serum slows the ageing process. I have more time than than most people."

"I lost a lot of time."

"And now you have a second chance."

"Nice apartment."

"Thank you," She said, "This place was built in the 1960's during the Cold War area."

"The Cold War? What was that about?"

"In rough terms Russia and America were at each other's throats, competing for better nuclear bombs, the race to go to space and the moon and so on. Just a battle egos clashing more like."

"That sounds scary."

"It was, the Cuban Missile Crisis was just as Hairy too, but as time went by the paranoia subsided. That's almost how things were with the War on Terrorism too but there were so many conspiracy stories linked to it no one is sure which was truth or fiction because even the evidence was near convincing."

"I see... Oh right I almost forgot, here." He said as he gives her back her sketchbook that she forgot that gave to Steve after they first met. "Take a look at the last few pages."

She does so as she sees the last page is her drawing of Melly with Steve's drawing of Bucky on the same page. Bucky holding Melly close to him as she has the ring that her Great Aunt wore on.

"I asked Coulson if he had a photo of the ring so I can add that."

"Steve this is so sweet of you thank you."

"It was Coulson's idea."

"Fury is planning his funeral... I'm going to miss him."

"It's never easy seeing someone you known all your life go before your eyes like that."

"He was doing what he believed in, and he believed in us." Shannon spoke as she tried not to cry, "I hate crying."

Steve hugged Shannon, "Shannon, it's going to be okay."

Shannon took off Melly's ring as she gave it to him, "Now you have something to remind you of Bucky."

"Thanks Shannon but Melly's family gave it to you and honestly all I'd like a copy of the drawing we did together... And since I had been out of the ice for about 2 months now, this world you live in still scares the crap out of me. I need your help this time."

"Consider it done Captain."

"Friends? I'm not ready to jump into a relationship right now."

"I don't see why not." knowing she wasn't exactly ready either... Or so that's what she thought originally.

 **During events of Winter Soldier 2014**

Shannon and Steve got transferred to Washington DC. Peggy's condition was doing alright as Shannon decided to go and see Peggy that day.

"Shannon dear how are you sweetheart." Said Peggy.

"I'm doing great Aunt Peggy."

"I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"Oh you know me fine one hour terrible the next perhaps." She replied, "I hate being in this bed half the time, but my legs aren't as good as they used to be."

"I know Aunt Peggy."

"How's Steve and the Avengers?"

"Their good, I live in the same building with Steve with Kate remember."

"Oh right, had you found the right partner?"

"No... Most guys doesn't appreciate me like everyone else does."

"Oh Shannon, I didn't think that it would get even harder for you to find a man that is you're equal to you. Have you seen the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian?"

"There's an exhibit on me and my gang there too you know that?"

Peggy laughed, "I know I just figured a trip to Memory lane won't hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if Steve be there too."

"Aunt Peggy are you trying to me the hint or something?"

She laughed, "who knows child."

"Jee thank you Aunt Peggy." She muttered sarcastically for Peggy's amusement.

"Now go there for me and have some fun while you're at it."


	17. Chapter 17

Well she did see Steve was at the Smithsonian. Figuring Steve would like to be left alone she went to the exhibit on herself. She saw a photo of her old self with Melly in PEI as they were dressed up... On the day they first met. Shannon smiled to herself at the happy memory, then she walked around as she saw a little girl looking at her with her eyes huge. Shannon smiled, placed her finger on her lips and winked at her as the girl nodded then joined her family.

Shannon then saw Steve at Melly's wall... As she joined him to read the Biography of Melly's life.

"Gretchen Melanippe 'Melly' Johansen; 1982 - 2007. 'Melly' as she preferred met Shannon Carter during the summer vacation of 1987 in Cavendish PEI. The two girls were inseparable as they shared a love of drawing, playing competitively against their siblings, and dressing up mostly as Bucky and Captain America. These two best friends whose bond defied the borders, as they were pen pals who wrote each other letters by mail, then once the internet started they continued writing online. As they had printed every letter they received and the pictures they emailed each other. Johansen participated in the Black Mare program which was a government funded program aimed for middle class families that had only one girl. When the events of 9/11 happened Johansen put her studies in Art and History aside and signed up for Military service believing that innocent people were being put into danger on both sides. Johansen managed to visit Shannon when she had the chance. During her service in Afghanistan her squad and battalion became the main targets as she was the last soldier standing who stood her ground to protect the villagers. Even though she was outnumbered she still gave her all as she was referred as a Nightmare to those who fought against her. Eventually they say someone managed to defeat her as she joined her squad and many others in a POW camp. It was then Shannon now the American Dream came to answer her prayers as they escaped freeing everyone in the process. Melly and Shannon founded the Howlers together, Melly was the only Howler to be killed in action as she gave her life to her friends, family, our country and hers. "She wasn't just a Canadian, she was a North American. The borders of our bond never mattered to her, she had a heart like no other person I know. She and her family who encouraged me to be the woman I am today. Melly would never judge, she'd look in the eyes then gave you a chance and if you crossed her all you saw was your worst Nightmare." Shannon Carter AKA American Dream."

"So it wasn't just me who inspired you, She did." said Steve who finally noticed her.

"No it was a combination of everyone." Shannon replied "She should have lead us but she said she wanted a break from being the leader of the herd. She told me the truth about the Black Mare program... It was a cadet program, Melly had been bullied just like I had during the school year, it was and wasn't like the Black Widow program that Natasha told us about. They learned similar things but no one was killed, they wanted to get more women involved in uniform forces."

"A more humane way of it?"

"Yeah, it's also why Melly got promoted fast once she signed up."

"Makes sense." Steve said, "I find it funny that Melly's bio is longer than Bucky's."

"Between you and me the Nuke was heading for Washington DC."

Steve's eyes grew as he looked at her horrified, "Ok she deserves this."

"Melly never cared about who got credit, if she saw this she'd be surprised then a bit bashful after reading this."

"She died a Hero for both of our country and hers." said Steve as he then checked his watch as he noticed the time, "I should see Peggy."

"All right take care, Steve."

"You to Shannon."

Hours later Shannon was about to start her laundry as she saw Steve just getting into his apartment.

"Hey ah Shannon, Any chance you'd like to have a cup of coffee?"

"Ah sure, but my clothes aren't going to wash themselves you know." She teased.

"I got a washer and a dryer in my apartment, save you a few dollars."

"All right but next coffee time is on me, though... But I was wondering I thought you weren't playing music hours ago when you got back from your mission?"

"I wasn't."

"Oh crap should I grab my gun?"

"Grab it," He said.

Shannon went into her apartment as she grabbed her gun from it's case under her bed.

"What's wrong?" asked her cousin Sharon as she too was getting her laundry together.

"Just stay here." Shannon said as she put a clip into her pistol as she went to Steve's apartment, "Somebody might be in Steve's apartment."

"Should I call 911?"

"No, but I will if this turns bad fast." Shannon replied as she headed back to Steve in the hallway.

"Ready?"

Shannon readied her gun, "Yeah... Just be glad I still practice shooting at the range and not on missions, I don't like killing unless I have to."

"Okay, cover me until I get my shield."

They went inside, waking quietly as Steve grabbed his shield leaning on the wall. Shannon then lowered her gun on a angle as she went behind him. They then saw Nick Fury sitting in the living area, all banged up and bleeding a bit.

"I don't remember giving you a key."

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out." Nick replied as Shannon took her keys out of her pocket to see that the spare key Steve gave her was missing. Furry tossed it back to Shannon, "I meant to make a copy, never got the chance."

"I've known you since I was a kid, and yet I didn't know you were married." Shannon spoke

"There are a lot of things you two don't know about me."

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Said Steve as he flicked the light on. As they saw Fury was injured, they were about to say something when Fury put a finger to his mouth and turned the lamp off. They watched as Fury took out his phone as he typed something then showed them

'EARS EVERYWHERE', "I'm sorry to have do this, kids but I had no place else to crash." He said as he typed another message onto his phone for them to see 'SHIELD COMPROMISED'.

"Who else knows about your wife?" asked Steve.

'YOU 2 AND ME', "Just... my friends."

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked.

"That's up to you two." He said as he looked at Shannon, "I'm sorry Shannon."

"For what?"

"For a lot of things you'll figure out eventually. Just do me a favour don't trust anyone." he said giving Steve a fancy pocket hard drive.

BANG! Fury was then shot as he collapsed, the air was dusty from the gyprock, as Shannon realised Steve was on top of her with his shield over them.

"Captain Rogers? Shannon?" Said Kate, "I'm Agent 13 I was tasked to protect you and Shannon."

"By Whose orders?" said Steve as Agent 13 looked as she saw Fury on the floor dying.

"Ahh His," She said as she checked Fury on the floor, then took out her walkie talkie "Man down I repeat man down,"

"I'm in pursuit have my back Shannon."

"Yes Sir."

They ran after the assassin only to see he wasn't alone as they saw two people a man and a woman with metal arms. As they were running on the rooftops. Shannon followed Steve through building after building he practically crashed through as they finally got to level ground

they were fast but Steve and Shannon easily caught up with them.

"I can't get a good shot."

"Maybe I can slow them down." he said as he threw his shield at them. The Man turned around and grabbed it with his metal hand... Shannon looked at the Woman she had her gun pointed to, as she saw the woman wore a black horse like face mask... The Man holding Steve's shield threw it at Shannon as Steve ran stopping his shield from cutting Shannon in half as he crashed into her as she accidentally fired a shot into the air. Killing a pigeon in the process.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I think."

"Who were they?"

"I honestly don't know..."


	18. Chapter 18

Steve and Shannon were watching the doctors in the surgery room operate on Fury in the hospital.

"Were you close with Fury?"

"Close? I respected him, I wouldn't classify our relationship as close."

Maria Hill then arrived, "What happened?"

"He was assassinated right in front of us." Said Shannon.

"Who was Assassin?"

"There was two of them. They were fast. Strong and both of them had metal arms."

"Steve saved me before they used his shield to chop me in in half."

"Are you all right?"

"For now I'm fine."

"Captain?" Said Rumlow as he entered the room, "Mr. Pierce wants to see you."

"Give me a minute, please." He said as he then hugged Shannon as she felt something slip into her back pocket, "Everything will be alright," He says in her ear, "Hold onto that until I get back. Don't trust anyone."

"Since when does Captain America flirts in public?" said Natasha looking at you.

She took Natasha into an adjacent room, "Natasha what the hell girl?"

"Is Steve's still a little miffed about the mission we were on the other night?"

"I need details woman." She says as she told she told Shannon word for word what had happened leaving nothing out. "The mission was to save hostages on the Lemurian Star, I had orders to recover data from the ship..."

"And Steve wasn't aware of it?"

"...Yes he wasn't aware, until he saved my ass."

"There's always that extra side mission?" Shannon replies, "And every time it happened it's always turns out to be you getting first dibs on it."

"Seriously Shannon?"

"I'm not wrong am I?"

She sighed, "Yes. Am I getting predictable?"

"No but I saw the side mission popping up part. You and I aren't going to discuss anything related to now and the mission until Steve returns Okay?"

"Fair enough, so what do we do until then?"

"Maybe a trip to see some sick kids would do the trick?"

"That would work."

Two hours later

After seeing a few kids Shannon saw Steve had returned in different clothes. He took her into a room where Natasha waited for them two.

"Eh did I ruin something?" She teased, "So where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you? Said Steve to her, as you decided to let him do all the talking for the time being.

"Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"What's on it?"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying!"

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers."

"What do you know that you hadn't told us yet?" Shannon asked.

"I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years."

"So he's a ghost story."

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there and he wasn't alone. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight 'through' me."

We watched Natasha lift up her shirt to show us proving the scar, " A Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"That never stopped me." Shannon scoffed.

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now. Shannon I never seen you in a bikini I don't think."

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Like you said, he's a ghost story."

"And the Woman who was with him?" Shannon asked.

"All I saw was a woman with long brown hair, matching arm with a black star lined in red, and she had a horse mask on." said Natasha, "I believed she was the one who shot the tires, letting the Winter Soldier take it from there. As to who she is... all I know is that she's new..."

Shannon's face turns white... as she remembers the mask the assassin woman wore was also a symbol... The Black Mares... 'No it can't be... They had a purple star outlined in black on a silver saddle on a black horse in their coat of arms,' she thought.

"Shannon? Are you okay?" Natasha asks.

"Just a bad feeling..." She admitted as Shannon recalled remember Melly's arm wasn't in the coffin, and a few rumours her old friends had been hearing telling you what if...

"Do you think you could find out what's going on in Shield?" Asked Steve to Natasha.

"If it helps us find out who's actually responsible for Fury's death gladly. But how should we contact you?"

"Maria Hill is Loyal to Fury through and though she's probably our best bet, Steve." Shannon suggested. Steve let her Natasha go.

"Don't trust her at first until otherwise, okay?"

"Don't worry I how figure out people's loyalty." said Natasha, "I know through experience..."

"Natasha is there something wrong?"

"No I just never seen you two work together like this. I got to admit you two look adorable."

"Ah thanks." Steve says trying not to look embarrassed as you blushed up a bit.

"Have fun Mr and Mrs America." she teases as she let you two alone in the room.

"Great and I was under the impression that the nickname for us died 6 months ago." Shannon muttered sarcastically.

"I hope you have a plan Shannon."

"First you need a more convincing disguise." Shannon said as he nods in agreement, Shannon found Steve some clothes thanks to a few connections in the hospital and a promise to visit back.

"I hope you don't mind but I hid my shield in your Jeep." Steve said as she had her back to him as he changed his clothes.

Shannon chuckled, "You do realise the spare tire is where I put it."

"Yeah I noticed the cover has magnets in it so I slipped yours inside the cover."

"Right last movie night I had a flat and you held the car because the jack broke. Steve you learn pretty fast for your age."

"Did you stop yourself from making a old man joke?"

"That's Tony's job not mine remember?"

Steve snickered, as he saw her take off Melly's ring off her right hand back onto the ring finger on her left hand, "Might as well use the idea of us being a couple while we're at it."

Steve looks at her hand as she feels his pulse beat go from normal to a little faster, "Are you sure you want to help me out with this?"

"Look we started this together we'd might as well finished what we started. The world we know is dying. With Fury's death being the start of it. You and I both know something is brewing up, and it's big. We have to fight back to find the truth to why Fury was killed, and expose the rat bastards."

"Wow thanks for the moral boost."

"I learned from the best, Captain." Shannon says as you look down the hallways in the hospital, "Okay it's clear."


	19. Chapter 19

Shannon and Steve made it to the mall as he followed her to one of her friends... Stephanie Dee Dee's husband, Tom who worked at the Apple Store.

"Shannon?"

"Shh." She shushed without putting a finger to her mouth and winked, which was a code for 'Play Along with it.'

He nods as he proceeds, "Could I help you with anything?"

"A We're part of scavenger hunt group we have to log in at random computers."

"Ah I see, to find the next clue. Let me know if there's anything let me know."

Steve looks over her shoulder as she tried to figure out what is on the flash drive that Steve gave her. "Once I put the drive in, they might be able to track us using the GPS."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes tops."

"Do it."

She put the drive in the computer as she can see every time she tried to access it things start changing as if it's want to mislead her... Shannon scrunches up her nose and remember the first time Melly did that. She chuckles to herself, "I need a slap at the back of my head."

"What?"

"Sorry just something that I feel when I little overwhelmed trying advanced computer stuff... I get a memory of Melly distracting me trying to lighten up the mood."

"I thought you are good with computers."

"Hacking isn't something I'm used to that's why I had a hacker on my team on all times. But it looks like a AI is trying to make it difficult for me to access it... I wonder if I can find out where it was created so we can bypass all the crap."

Steve looks around as he sees members of STRIKE coming, "We got company coming."

"I got a location, Wheaton, New Jersey..." Her eyes grew that was where Steve was trained before he became a Super Soldier. She takes the drive out as Steve takes her hand as they start to run. Natasha's advice then kicked in.

"If I remember correctly first rule of going on the run is: "Don't run. Walk"." Shannon spoke.

"If I run in these shoes they're going to fall off."

"Well I didn't have time to find flyers or Kleenex to stuff my shoes either." Shannon replied, "except I have new shoes on, I didn't have time to get them stretched out."

"Well you're stretching them out now."

"Natasha briefed me on a few ideas, just a few tips that could help us out."

"Such as?"

"People get uncomfortable seeing displays of affection, Natasha told me that before you returned."

"Really?" He asks looking embarrassed.

"Yeah if I flirted with someone it was always when I was alone with Cartier in the day. Melly was the exact opposite she was notorious for being a Super flirt once a guy caught her eye that she liked at the clubs..." As Shannon kissed his cheek. Steve smiles, inching his head closer, "And what about now Shannon?"

"Steve I'm still the same person."

"Are you sure about that?"

Shannon then said, "I just wanted to make sure, we're cool."

"We're good," Steve said as he quickly scoped the area, "And the coast is clear."

"Okay allons-y."

"You've been marathoning Doctor Who again haven't you?"

"Right act casual," Shannon mutter as he takes her hand, "Well you have existed longer than it has."

Steve forces a laugh as he leans his head closer to yours as you two finally get out of the mall. "Okay almost out of here."

He takes her hand as they started walking again as they reached the escalator as she saw Brock Rumlow, "Brock at 12 o'clock, remember what I said earlier?"

"About public displays of affection making people uncomfortable?"

Shannon kissed him anyway... But something goes wrong she hoped she'd feel awkward and uncomfortable but the kiss felt like fireworks on the fourth of July... A breath of fresh air...

"Um... Wow."

"You all right?" Steve asks once they exit the mall.

"I'm not one for making the first move, but wow..." She stuttered, "I think I should be doing that more often."

They only had time to get their shields from the spare tire when Shannon had a thought what if they figured out STRIKE knew she and Steve were working on this together, "Wait Steve what if-."

"Get in," He said as she saw him in a truck, she didn't hesitate as she climbed into the truck.

"So since when does Captain America learns to steal a truck?" Shannon asked 15 minutes later.

"Nazi Germany, we're technically borrowing it..."

"Without permission?"

"I am a Captain but my name isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Yeah I get you..." She said after she laughed, "Things got crazy in times of war everyone did imaginable things..."

"I know it's nothing to be proud of either."

"But you got to admit there were some techniques that are something to be proud of that came out of it." Shannon said as a good memory came to mind, "Melly always liked talking about Vimy Ridge," Said Shannon changing the subject, "they did what couldn't be done in 4 years in 4 days."

"I gave them a little pep talk."

"You were there?" She asked in awe as he chuckles.

"Yeah so was Bucky."

"Wow Melly's mind would blow if she knew that."

"Shannon you talk about her as if she's still alive."

'Oh crap... So much for keeping it to myself all this time...' She thought as Steve pulled the truck over, then he looks serious at her. She took a big breath... "To be honest with you Steve... I've found out that through the the gang that someone had been leaving sketchbooks addressed to Melly's old Commanding Officer for years now. I couldn't get confirmation but..."

Steve looks right at her "And you tell me that she might be the woman we saw with the Winter Soldier that night?"

"I don't know for sure Steve, I didn't get a good look at her remember? I'd have to see her without that mask. Her left arm wasn't buried with the time capsule of everything she owned." Shannon admits.

He studies her as he starts up the truck again, "I believe you, Shannon. You never accepted her death, and I can see it took you a lot of guts to ask more questions about her death."

Shannon sighs, "Thanks Steve... But there's more..."


	20. Chapter 20

"How much more?"

"When Erskine's grandson died after some of the serum was stolen before it was injected into me... One got destroyed the other went MIA... After Melly died Fury told me Melly has traces of the same Serum in her body but the amounts of it is unknown. He couldn't figure out the dosage you were originally given and that the female body is more complex well... Therefor I can still get drunk, I guess."

"So you and I aren't exactly equal in everything?"

"No, it was just training and constant hard work, thanks to Melly and SHIELD back in the day before I was given it."

"There's nothing wrong with Hard work Shannon. That's something to be proud of."

"Yeah, you're right Steve."

"And don't think of you and I being Not Equal. Where I lack you excel at and vice versa."

"And you still won't spar with me."

"It was the way I was brought up Shannon can you blame me?"

"No, I like old fashioned men, finding one is getting rarer by the day."

"How many dates had you gone for?"

"None of them went well."

"Why is that?"

"They were more about the outside of me and my fame Steve... They don't appreciate me like the Gang and Shield does, that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

A few hours of silence later they arrived at the ruins of the Camp where Steve trained to become a Super Soldier. Shannon used her imagination to see what it looked like back in Steve's day as it looked so clear. She imagined Steve when he was skinny trying to catch up to the rest of the soldiers, looking at her as if she was her Aunt Peggy's place. She smiled as she returned to reality.

"I wish I was Peggy's shoes..." She said softly to herself.

"What?"

"Ah talk about Deja vu eh?" Shannon quickly replied, trying to hide the embarrassment look on her face.

She can keep secrets for her friends but she could never tell a lie, as Melly can never tell a good joke without laughing her buns off. Shannon wished she could lie like Natasha could, but she wasn't that good doing undercover work. No matter how hard she tried she could never hide that good from some people... Steve was one of them they became friends before the Battle of New York. And now she was having mixed feelings for him, and that was starting to scare her.

Thankfully he wasn't looking at her, as she quietly sighed... "I can relate, but the camp where I trained still exists..."

They both noticed one building together, she looked puzzled but Steve knows otherwise, "Eh Steve?"

"I don't believe in coincidences. You see that building over there? Army regulations forbid storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks."

"So it's Camouflage?" She says almost quoting Melly's favorite movie (being Lara Croft Tomb Raider).

"The building is in the wrong place... If it's what you say it is."

"Let's find out shall we?"

They got to the door as Shannon was about to pick the lock as Steve just breaks the lock to the door with his Shield. "So much for for going in quietly." She says putting her lock picking kit back in her jacket pocket.

"We don't have time for that." He replies.

"Okay if you say so." She replies as they went down a set of stairs into a long hallway... Steve flicks a switch turning on the lights as they see what this place is once they saw the old coat of arms of Shield painted on the wall before them both. "Oh my god, so this is where SHIELD first started."

As they looked around they saw pictures of the founders, in what looked to be either a filing room or a library. The photographed portraits of Peggy, Howard and Col. Phillips hanging covered in dust. Shannon takes her handkerchief and dust off the photos. "Of all the things they cleaned out of here why did they leave their portraits?"

Steve doesn't answer nearby he hears something and then she felt a draft coming from direction he's going to. "There's a wind... If you're already working in a secret office..."

Studying the floor she sees evidence in the dusty floor that the bookcase could be moved and Steve moves it with no problem as they both saw a elevator with a number pad, "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

Using the spy apps on her smartphone Natasha recommended her, she punches in the code as the elevator opens. Shannon already has a bad feeling as they enter into it.

"You didn't have to come this far Shannon."

"Steve, I'm not stopping until we know it's over all right?"

"All right let's find out what's going on."

The elevator finally stops as she pretty much figured they are very far underground, they exit into a very dark room. "No point in stopping now... What if this is a trap?" Shannon says.

"What if it's not?"

Shannon sighed, "That drive lead us here, whoever designed it might have left that there to misdirect us there's only hacker I know that could have done that."

"Shannon somehow I don't think that's the case."

They walk into the room further as lights start turning on just as They're eyes were adjusting to the dark... She then see lots of old servers from the era her parent's day... Early or late 1970's, she guessed knowing it's not from the 1980's since she remembers the first computer they had was nothing like the tech here.

"Recognise this?"

"This technology is about 30-40 years old... There's probably about a few thousands databanks here." She guessed, "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Are you familiar with this stuff?"

She sighed, "I grew up with is, but I'm afraid I only know a little bit. I only played Computer games on floppy disks and did my homework on them, what you saw me do earlier is what SHIELD taught me." As she then spied a new multiple usb port system on the desk as her eyes followed the wires to see it was hooked up to the main computer system in front of you hooked up to old Monitors that looks slightly different to what she'd seen in the past. "The monitor's look different, custom made but still true to the period to match the rest of the tech... I've heard of ways to make old tech modified for use in the future... I guess this confirms it."

Then the screen lights up as it says the following sentence, "Initiate System?..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Do it." Steve tells her as she then types yes then tap enter on the keyboard.

The cameras beside the monitors start moving as something appears on the Main monitor... Looks like a face in the Matrix style screensaver, but her eyes are still adjusting to the light so she can't make it out just yet.

"Rogers, Steven born 1918," says a accented voice that doesn't sound like a computer would use,

the cameras are now fixated on her. "Carter, Shannon Born in 1983."

"Ok creepy." She says.

"How does it know our names?" Steve says, "Is this some sore of recording like in the horror movies?"

"That sounds too good to be a Sound board." She agreed.

"I assure you Captain I am not a recording," says the voice as the face becomes more clearer. Shannon finally recognized the face from the files she read over at the Shield Archives.

"Dr. Arim Zola?" She says.

"Correct." It says.

"He worked for Red Skull," Said Steve, "I read his file he's been dead for decades."

"Not so Captain, look around I have never been so Alive." Zola says.

"Operation Paperclip? You were recruited in that after the war, right when SHIELD was developing? You're the AI on the drive?"

"Correct to both. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis science couldn't save my body."

"Technology could? That can't be right?"

"And yet it did, my mind was worth saving, on 200,000 databanks you both stand in the center of my brain."

"How did you get here?"

"I was already invited, SHIELD recruited many other Scientists besides myself that were tied to the war."

"After everything that has happened! You be the last person I would have trusted! Peggy wouldn't allow that!"

"You have forgotten Captain, cut off one head two more shall take it's place."

Steve was getting angry, "Prove it."

"Accessing archive." He said as we saw plenty of images from the past 60+ years... "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you tried to take that freedom, they resist."

"Whoopie," Shannon says sarcastically, "Some spoiler that was, I know my WWII history very well thank you very much."

"Thanks to your dear friend Gretchen Melanippe Johansen, the great niece of Gretchen Zellers?" said Zola as her face pales once her face appears on the screen then Zola's face reappears, "The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, when S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew, a beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That will never happen!" She growls, "someone would have found out!"

"For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed." said Zola.

"Oh god not the Winter Soldier..." She said as they saw him on the monitor matching everything they remembered. Shannon looked at Steve as she knew he was about to lose it...

"No," spoke Steve, "Peggy and Howard would have stopped you!"

"Accidents will happen." said Zola as we saw a paperclipping appear on the monitor as Howard's face was "X"ed out... "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security."

"Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's New World Order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life, a zero sum!"

Steve finally lost it as he put all his anger into his punch breaking the Main monitor, disrupting the picture as it turned black, only to appear on another.

"As I was saying..."

"Wait the Purification thing you said earlier? That's what the Algorithm is for right?" Shannon asks.

"What?" Said Steve.

"Exactly, Project insight needed Insight so I wrote the algorithm for them to read."

Steve remembered something, "The Helicarriers..."

"Correct Steven even in my current state I am surprised you figured something out before I said it." Shannon looked at Steve puzzled, but Zola continues, "Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear the rest of it. I have been merely stalling you."

Her cell beeps as she sees on the screen that a missile is heading to your current location. Steve grabs her as all she saw next is darkness when the whole place collapses.

Shannon woke up as you feel someone pushing on you chest, as she saw Steve was doing CPR on you, "Great you're awake." He says with relief.

"Me too."

"We got to get out of here the place will be crawling with Strike agents."

"I never liked those guys."

"Since when?"

"One of them tried to seduce Melly, that's when she started wearing the ring."

"And how do you know their names?"

"They all had a bet whose be able to get into my pants first, Clint warned me in advance that was before you showed up years ago, I got ahead of them, thanks to Natasha helping me out with comebacks. I just repeated what she said but in a gentle way."

"Can you walk?"

Shannon moved her legs as he helps her up, "I keep forgetting you hide your shield under your jacket sometimes..."

Shannon follows Steve as they avoided all the agents crawling around. "So these helicarriers what do you know that I don't."

"Shannon I'll tell you but not here."

"Then when and where?" She asks.

It's now morning, Steve and you go to a house as he knocks on the door. You see a African American man open the door.

"Sam? We need a place to lay low for a while can we come in?" Steve asks him.

"Everyone is trying to kill us so far as we know." She says.

"Not everyone." He says, "Come on in... Wait aren't you-"

"American Dream yep that's me," She says, "and you are Sam...?"

"Wilson, Ma'am. The bathroom isn't far, there's fresh towels in there. I'll see if there's some clothes you could change into, I think my ex left something you're size."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

After she cleans up as Steve takes the bathroom next as he sees her dry her hair, once he finishes he checks on her. "Feeling any better?"

"It's been a long time since I been the damsel in distress... Yeah I'm good."

"You never talked much about Melly after New York only when we met at the Smithsonian."

"Besides recent events, it's because I didn't have anyone to talk about with."

"I don't believe that for one minute."

"Sure our friendship defied the our borders and we only seen each other every summer, but she was my only friend until the war. I haven't had a friend who knew me like that since."

Steve gives you a hug, "Well Zola only confirmed the Winter Soldier exists, what do you think now?"

"Not sure yet."

"I got breakfast ready if you guys do that sort of thing." said Sam.

"We'll be there and thank you again."


	22. Chapter 22

It was after breakfast as Steve got Shannon and Sam up to speed on what they missed out on. The Helicarriers had long range precision guns that can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. They were connected to the satellites as they can read a Terrorist's DNA like a tracker getting them before the crime was committed.

"So how are we going to stop them?"

"Not a clue yet we need more Intel... I remember reading the reports everyone said Jasper Stillwell was the last one of them found when the hostage situation started on the Lemurian Star."

"Could he be one of them?"

"Has to be, Him, STRIKE, and Pierce."

"Steve if we're going to do the good cop, bad cop routine you and I are pretty much the good guys here. We are going to need Natasha with this one."

"Call her."

She checks her phone to see it's badly damaged, no matter she thinks glad she had memorised everyone's phone numbers "Can I borrow your phone Sam?"

"Sure." He said pointing to where it is as Sam gives Steve a folder. Shannon quickly glance at it as she sees "EXO-7" on it... 'Project Falcon?' She thinks as she recalls hearing about it years ago, there were only two of them did Pararescue missions... One of them died but she couldn't recall how. She lets the guys talk as the guys come up with a plan, as She called Natasha to help with the rest of it.

Thanks to Sam and Natasha's phone Sam got Stillwell's attention. Steve pushed Jasper Stillwell out the door to the building's roof they all chose together.

"Tell us about Zola's algorithm!"

"Never heard of it." said Jasper Stillwell keeping to his story.

"May I have a turn?" Shannon asks, "Please and thank you?"

"Sure, Go ahead Shannon."

"Thank you," She says as she takes a turn pushing him as she forces him closer to the edge of the building.

"I don't know anything! I was seasick!" Stillwell yells.

"We know you're with Hydra Stillwell there's not point in hiding any more." Steve says picking him up onto the edge.

"Seriously Rogers, putting me this close to the edge of this building? You think that's going to scare me?" Stillwell says, "You and Carter you don't do stuff like this."

"True, but that's why we asked her to join us." Shannon says as she and Steve move sideways to let Natasha then kick him off building.

"That was a sneaky idea into letting me hide behind you guys as you two interrogated Stillwell."

"I did something like it before in Afghanistan but at a cliff and Melly used Bull whips to get the culprit at last second."

"So Steve what about what's her name in accounting...?"

"Lillian she's the girl with the lip piercing?"

"Yeah her?"

"Ahh... No I'm not ready for that..."

You roll your eyes, "Well at least it's not me for a change."

"You know Sam is decent guy, Shannon." said Natasha.

"I just met him, Natasha." She scowls, "Come on girl."

At that second Sam flies up in his Falcon suit and dropped him off at the door. "All Right! Zola's algorithm is a program." says Jasper.

"We already know that part, tell us something else we need to know." Shannon yells out.

"It chooses targets, from present day the past through to the future."

"How?"

"Sites like ? Are you saying it's using data recorded in the past to predict from there?" You say.

"Yes, you Carter, the rest of your whole family, Rogers, the new guy here, Tony Stark, the Howlers, Bruce Banner, even the president, and Justin Trudeau. Everyone who is a threat to Hydra gone within minutes of existence!"

"You're not giving anyone a chance to fight back that's genocide!"

"How do we stop it?"

"You can't stop it! It won't stop until everyone on the list is dead!"

"I'm going to ask again, how do we stop it?"

"Have you lost your mind, or do you think I'm stupid? Pierce is going to kill me as it is for telling you about our plans. If I tell you how to stop it."

"So there is a way?" Natasha says.

"Pierce as in Alexander Pierce?" Shannon asks as all of them are crammed into Sam's car again. Well not that Stillwell is complaining as he looks at her cleavage. Shannon glares at him makes him look worried.

"The one and only," said Natasha, "It it didn't take me long figure out that he's the other mastermind behind this."

"Does he suspect you of knowing?"

"Well I'm on the list I suppose it's obvious wouldn't you all think?"

"Oh right." Shannon says.

"The Launch is in 16 hours from now how are going to stop it in time?"

"That's why we're going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly."

"Are you crazy that never going to work!" says Stillwell, "That's a terrible idea!" Suddenly a metallic hand goes through the window and grabs him from the collar around his neck then Shannon saw him get thrown out like a rag doll screaming into the oncoming traffic to his death against a transport truck.


	23. Chapter 23

"It's Them! They found us!" cried Natasha.

Shannon looks over her shoulder to see the Winter Soldier himself on the roof of Sam's car and not far on a Humvee (Hummer) she saw Nightmare Soldier on the roof of it waiting for her turn to strike... She looked exactly like what Natasha had described and what she remembered, her long brown hair was flying wildly in the wind as she looked right at Shannon as she points her gun right at her. Suddenly Natasha attacks shooting at them covering as Shannon avoid the gunfire as she got her shield and gave Steve his shield as she let Natasha crawl to the front seat.

Bullets are coming from both Winter Soldier and Nightmare's guns as she shoots through the rear window as you avoided gunfire coming from the roof from both their guns. Whoever they really were they are good.

"Shannon are you all right?" Yells Steve over the gunfire.

"So far so good, just peachy Stevie." Shannon yells out.

Shannon sees the Hummer speed up and crashes into the back of Sam's car, they heard someone land on the roof, suddenly the Winter Soldier's metal arm reaches through the wind shield and grabs the car wheel from Sam's hands.

"Shit." cries Sam.

"Sam move over and put your pedal to the metal!"

"Doing it!" said Sam.

"Breaks!" Said Steve as she watches and sees both the Winter Soldier and Nightmare slide off and recover from the fall using their metal arms.

"Any bright ideas?" says Sam as You get up to the drivers side as you put your foot on the gas.

"Shannon What the." Natasha says as the car hits the soldiers, they recover fast as they jump onto the hummer that crashes into Sam's car again.

"Shannon on my mark rip the doors off and take Sam."

"Sam?"

"You don't need to tell me twice I heard him." He says as he wraps his arms around her waist. Steve looked different... Was that Jealousy she saw on his face as he then says "Now!"

Shannon tore off the door and took Sam as they both jump out onto it riding it like a crazy carpet with her shield on as Steve does the same. As they glided down the highway Nightmare shoots at her, Shannon remembered she had a gun as she shoot back at her... Until the clip was empty and she didn't pack another.

' _Crapper_.' She thinks. A Hummer passes around her as she looked to see the Winter Soldier jump from Sam's car onto it.

"Get to Steve I got Nightmare!" Shannon says as she looks back at Nightmare looking at her at a 50 foot difference as traffic comes to a halt.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asks.

"I'm a super soldier too remember?" She reminds him.

"Right," says Sam as he runs off to help Steve, as she sees Nightmare not far from where Shannon stood.

Although she wore custom goggles with a matching face mask that made her look like you were looking into the face of a wild black mare... Nightmare is loaded with guns and ammo, and a similar outfit to the Winter Soldier. Shannon thinks carefully as she watch her a submachine gun with a grenade launcher attached to it. She shoots a grenade at her as she ducks behind her shield and feel it's impact hit, as it throws her flying over the bridge into the window of a bus below.

"Shannon are you okay?" It's Steve as you see he's at the front of the bus as she isn't far from him.

"Steve, do you really have to ask?" She groaned, "How'd you get here?"

"Grenade."

"Same."

"They think on the same level, almost as if their twins."

"Okay then we might need to change things up a bit, Shannon do you still have you mini shields?"

"All I got in my purse and pockets are 6 mini shields, two shock grenades, and the others makes a zip lines together. So in all 12."

"Make it count, Shannon you keep the Winter Soldier busy I'll go after Nightmare, then we'll switch back once Sam and Natasha gets civilians out of here."

"Steve be careful." Shannon says as she ran out just as the sound of a mini gun erupts as she glance back to see it was aimed at Steve. She runs to where she last saw Natasha fighting at as she sees her fighting the Winter Soldier and Nightmare. Shannon knows she has to buy Steve some time as she attacks the Winter Soldier first as she takes her zip lines to strangle him. The Nightmare Soldier stops her as she find herself fighting her just as Steve finally makes it to attack the Winter Soldier.

Shannon and Nightmare fight fierce... She notices an opening as she takes it to kick her in the stomach. She twirls around as she quickly lands on her feet then lunges back as Shannon sees her shield and grab it in time when Nightmare punches into it with her metal arm. Shannon can breath for now although she keeps forgetting her shield is made of Vibranium too.

Shannon continued fighting Nightmare as she stops as noticed her goggles are gone, she uses her twin guns while Shannon ducks under her shield. She takes out two knives from her belt as they fight. Shannon then sees another opening as she takes it, as the fight progresses she notice something strikingly familiar... Nightmare Soldier's footwork her feet barely leaves the ground. Shannon dismiss the thought as she tries to focus. Finally She hit her hard with her shield damaging Nightmare's metal arm then Shannon punched her jaw ripping off her face mask. She spins as Shannon knew well that she used a move only a figure skater would use... Like Melly would use if she needed to move around or slow her fall...

"Bucky?" says Steve.

"Bucky? Who the Hell is Bucky?" says the Winter Soldier as Shannon turns to see his face that he is Bucky from the photos... Shannon looked at Nightmare as she turns to her... Shannon couldn't believe her eyes as her worst fear is reality...

"Oh no... Melly?" Shannon called out.

"Melly? Who in the hell is Melly?" Nightmare Soldier aka Melly says as Shannon then pass out into Steve's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Shannon woke up minutes later seeing that her arms were restrained. She looked up to see Steve in heavier restraints, Natasha, and Sam in regular handcuffs with two other STRIKE guards with them as they were in moving armoured van.

"Glad you okay." said Natasha, as she was bleeding out from her shoulder.

"Me too... You don't look so good yourself." Shannon spoke, as she looked to Steve as he had tougher looking restraints on his arms. Shannon moved her head to rest it on Steve's shoulder, "Thanks for stopping my fall Steve."

"You're welcome." He says to her, "Are sure you're all right?"

"Are you?"

"I don't know honestly, I guess you and I didn't expect a double whammy now did we?"

"They looked right at us and didn't recognize us..." Shannon said Sadly, "Oh this is going to crush her family..."

"Yeah I know," Steve spoke sadly, "Even when I had nothing I had Bucky... And you had Melly..."

Shannon sniffed as she felt Steve lower his head to touch hers.

"Are you two going to kiss yet?" asked Natasha.

"Natasha, you're bleeding and all you can think of is that Shannon and Steve are going to make out?" said Sam, "Look she'll die if her wound isn't treated right away."

At that point the guard took out a taser as the Guard was about to shove it in his face, But rather that the guard tased the other guard. The guard took off his helmet as they saw Maria Hill, "Okay that was squeezing my head... So who are you now?"

"Ah Sam Wilson, this is Maria Hill. Sam and I run every other morning."

"Ah well let's get out of here shall we?"

"Yes Please." Shannon said.

 **Location unknown**

"About time you all got here." said Nick Fury as everyone say him in a hospital bed as they were in a makeshift hospital like base of operations.

"Fury!" said Shannon, "How?"

"Tetradoxine B: reduces the pulse to one heartbeat a minute. Banner made it for his stress-related issues. It didn't go well for him, but we found uses for it."

Steve and the gang got Nick up to speed on what was happening as Maria showed them three chips, that can be used to reprogram the helicarriers to destroy themselves.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left..."

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D." Said Steve.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this."

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew under right your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

"How many paid the price before you did?"

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes and Johansen."

"Even if you had, would you have told us? Or would you have compartmentalized that, too? S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes."

"He's right." Said Maria Hill.

Fury glanced at Natasha, as Natasha gave a quiet indication of the same opinion. Fury then looks at Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower." Said Sam.

"Well... It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

 **Elsewhere... In a Bank**

"How's Nightmare?" asks Alexander Pierce as he enters the bank again.

A Technician looks at Pierce, "And there's a small problem."

"What is it this time?"

Pierce notices Nightmare going through flashbacks, but she's fighting to stay in control but he also knows she is a force to be reckoned with if the Winter Soldier isn't around to keep her in check.

"The Winter Soldier got her pregnant again."

Nightmare remembers seeing herself fighting... in the snowy castle as she sees a large missile being launched. She sees a Woman Dressed as Captain America with long curly Blonde hair calling out "Melly!" As she jumps onto a missile as she tries to defuse it it explodes. She wakes up as she sees the Soldier again she sees her left arm is torn off, she's burned but she's healing fast. She's confused, injured, weak and as she looks at him she sees his appearance change to who he was originally...

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th... Bucky did god send you here to guide me to the pearly gates?" She says to him as she smiles at him before she collapses again. He picks her up in his arms.

"Shhh, just close your gorgeous blue/green eyes. I'm right here." He finally speaks.

"You were always my hero, Bucky..." she says as she passed out.

She then remembers he was always there, at first they kept things professional although she tried to get him to smile and laugh, then she sees him smile looking over her drawings, he kissed her, then making love to her many times. She lets some tears escape as she knows he how much loves her...

Back to reality she sees the scientist talking to Pierce and by reading their lips she can tell that they know she's carrying a future that Hydra can't allow her to have just yet.

"Get her ready for wiping but take her to a clinic to get it out of her give her the morning after pill and wipe her again we need both her and the Winter Soldier at their best." Orders Pierce.

"Right."

Nightmare throws the technician off that finished repairing her arm. She glares at Pierce as she is mad. She sees the men aim their guns at her, she icily glares at them as she watches Pierce come up to her. She knows they are the Enemy, and she wants to kill everyone in this room but they have more people in here than usual with tasers...

"Now now Nightmare, you're supposed to make our enemies fear us not making us fear you."

"... The man and woman on the bridge with the matching shields..." Nightmare spoke, "Who were they?"

"They were witnesses to your last assignment with the Winter Soldier."

"... But I know who they are and who the Winter Soldier really is..."

"You're quick as a whip and honest it's clear, but after tonight you'll never tell him. You've performed very well the last few weeks Nightmare, you and Winter Soldier make a great team..." He said as he takes a fist full of her hair as he pulls, "I know you two are romantically involved and if you think you two can run away and have a happily ever after ending together think again. Because as long as you're with us you'll never have the future you two dreamed of."

"Then you better hope someone kills you before I come to my senses." She glares. 'I outsmarted you guys already once before' she thinks remembering something else, 'I hope they never find out.'

"He's shaped the century with our guidance, Nightmare you are to make sure of it continues, because next time you two conceive you won't keep it for long we will make it better than both of you two combined. Yes, Nightmare you're our bargaining chip if he doesn't co-operate and right now what's in you is ours against you."

When Nightmare wakes up, she's in plenty of pain... as she sees the Winter Soldier in the room. Nightmare turns around as she hear him sit on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asks her in Danish.

"No..." She replies back in Danish.

"What did they do to you?"

"I don't know..." she sobbed, as he forced her to turn around. They stare at each other for a few seconds as the Winter Soldier crawls into the bed as he cuddles up to her as she cries in his arms.

"They will pay Nightmare." He promised.

"Not yet mon chéri," she sobbed, "Not until we know more..." [Mon chéri = French for Honey]

"All right Milyy," He said. [Milyy = Russian for Honey]


	25. Chapter 25

Shannon walked up beside Steve as they admired the scenery, "This would probably be our most difficult fight ever."

"I know..." He said, "Shannon are you okay?"

"Why has it always been Hydra to come back to curse us?" She sobbed, as he gave her a hug.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we are putting up one hell against Hydra today." Steve said as he kissed her forehead.

"Promise me something."

"Last time I made a promise to a lovely lady I was frozen for 70 years, I don't know if I can do that right now."

"Just live your life Steve no more regrets, jump for it."

"I don't know if I can do that Shannon."

"I know you can... But I don't think our friends might not give us a choice Steve. They don't know us any more..." she says as tears roll out her eyes.

"Shannon," said Steve as he moved you around to look into your eyes and wiped the tears off your face, "They will."

"How can you be sure Steve?"

"The rumours you heard, you suspected she might be still alive... Shannon never lose your faith in her don't give up now. I thought I lost Bucky, but now that I see he's alive I will fight to get him to see the light just as I had when I saw you facing Melly."

"I don't want to fight my best friend."

"Neither do I but we need to stop the Helicarriers."

"So chances are they'll be in our way again. You lead captain and I will follow."

"First things first." He spoke as he lifted her chin, then he leaned in to kiss her lips as she felt herself heating up, then wanting more but she knows they have a mission to complete.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You said no regrets earlier remember?"

"Steve you're not known to be a smart ass." She teased.

"Well now seemed like a good idea to try for a change." He said, "come on let's go."

"Are you two going to fight in your current clothes?" asked Sam.

"If you're going to fight a war you got to wear a uniform."

 **SHIELD HQ**

Maria Hill, Sam, Shannon and Steve arrived near the building as she looked at Steve in his vintage ww2 Captain America uniform, as he looks at hers. A blue tight jumpsuit with a red/white striped tactical (corset like) vest as her shield is attached on the back.

"So that's tactical vest? Nice touch." Steve complimented

"Melly and I made our uniforms together, this was the last one she made."

"You two made you're uniforms? I never realised you two had more talent than drawing."

"Melly had more talent in fashion than I did although she needed to butt heads with her and her mom once she was stuck on something related to it... I kept the second last one I'll give them that one once this is over."

"Too bad I don't have a spare to give back."

"Grabbing our old uniforms from the Smithsonian was your idea remember? You're right, there wasn't time to go to my place to pick it up. I'm sure we can find a seamstress that is good at re-creating your uniform for the museum."

"Let's go."

"Roger, Rogers." She says with a smirk, Steve looks at her and smirks back with a chuckle.

"You say that as if you've always wanted to say that." said Sam.

"Yeah, you're right Sam."

They made their way to the control room as they listened to Steve's speech that he spoke on the intercom systems, once he finishes everyone heard gunfire coming from everywhere in the whole building. That was the cue to get out to the helicarriers. Shannon knew what she had to do, get to a helicarrier switch the chips with the one Maria and Fury gave her and then get out of there.

Shannon just didn't expect to see Melly waiting for her there as she wore her goggles with the lenses out. Shannon went on her communicator, "Guys I might be a little late."

"You have 3 minutes, Shannon." said Maria.

"Don't remind me," She mutters into her communicator. Nightmare looks at her from head to toe, "Recognize your own work Melly? You made this with me."

She doesn't say anything, as Shannon notices Melly looks a bit pale now than the last time she saw her, "But I can't let them win, you can't let them win this isn't you Melly."

"You are my mission." She said coldly.

"Please Melly don't... don't make me do this."

She attacks Shannon, as she defend herself as she manages to disarm Melly of her weapons. Shannon knows Melly she's not going to give up that easily as she sees her take out her final pair of twin knives as she goes after her stabbing Shannon's gut and shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Shannon yells out, as she then punched her with all she has in her face as it sends her flying hitting her head on the railing hard. Shannon goes to the control area running.

"Thirty seconds." says Maria Hill.

Shannon punched in the codes, switched the Hydra chip out with the chip Maria were given her.

"Sam get Shannon out of there!" Calls out Steve on the line.

"No, can do Capt your old buddy clipped my wings I'm grounded." says Sam.

"Steve and I still have some unfinished business," Shannon says on the communicator as you see Melly getting up, "You're name is Gretchen Melanippe Johansen. You're my best friend."

She smirks, "And you're Shannon Carter."

Shannon looked at her in shock, "Melly?"

"What's wrong did you think it was going to be a lot more harder to get through to me or what?" She jokes, as she looks at Shannon laughing at the look on her face.

"Melly?! Oh my god... Welcome back."

"Thanks. It feels good to be back, mon ami. Except for the bump on the noggin you gave me.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted but I was counting on you to do that! Sorry about the wounds."

"So I guess we're even?"

"Looks like it." Melly said as she looked around, "Shannon I know we have a lot to catch up on but we need to get the hell outta here first."

"Yeah I don't know on how to get off of here just yet."

"I think I spotted a few parachutes somewhere."

"Lead the way Melly."

"Gladly, but I still have a bone to pick with Pierce's backside.

"Black Widow and Fury has that covered." You said as you remembered they were at the HQ with the council and Pierce

"How in the blazes-? Never mind. Looks like he's a tougher S.O.B. then the Soldier and I thought."

"Hmm maybe just dislocate their joints for now. We may need to squeeze some Intel out of them."

"I was going to say come at me Hydra, but that works too."

You laughed as you follow her through the carrier as everything is exploding around you, suddenly a piece of debris hits you as it goes through the wound in your stomach.

"SHANNON!" cries Melly as she watches Melly take the rest of the debris off her, "Hang in there, please!"


	26. Chapter 26

At the shores, Shannon woke up as she saw Melly at her left side. She tries to get up but Melly stops her, "Easy girl you got hit pretty bad." Melly says, "I'm glad I found a first aid kit before I put a chute on us."

"My shield?"

"I got it don't worry," She said as she gave it to her. "Since I woke up once I was revived, I've been going along with everything, until I thought up of the best way to work around them find a weakness in their system. I didn't have to do much."

"When did you get the hint that something wasn't right?"

"My first mission with the Winter Soldier. I didn't realise until now that he chose me himself like it was the only choice they let him give."

"Did he suspect you?"

"I'm sure he did, but from what I can recall he didn't say or do anything..."

"Why not?"

Melly looked at her feet as she made a big sigh, "All I do know is that we were more than just partners, we had plans to escape Hydra once they said they were done with us... I think we were successful for a while but we got caught about a year later... I also remember him asking me if I believed them I told him no I believed once they were done with us they were going to kill us off like everyone else."

"You knew about the Algorithm?"

Melly nodded "I had a bad feeling we might be on that list already, once the Helicarriers were fully operational they wouldn't have to worry about it."

"So you put your faith in me."

"I had to... I was hoping you'd catch on, that's why I asked the General to let the gang hear it in the form of a rumour. Shannon, I can't stay long, I have a lot of work to do up North."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I can do, and that is telling Hydra and all their evil allies out the hell of my Country once and for all."

"You're going to need help."

Melly smiles as she winked at her, "Oh I think I got that covered." She takes Shannon's shield as she deflects the light to a helicopter in the air, "I should get going."

"Melly you give them hell, but call me if you need back up."

Melly smiles as she gives Shannon back her shield. "Rest up, and don't do anything stupid without me okay?"

"How can I you're taking it with you Melly."

"You're a Punk you know that?" She chuckles.

"Stop falling for Jerks," says Shannon as she blacks out.

"Too late for that... I think," Melly said as she got up and left the scene as help got closer.

Shannon woke up in the hospital as she saw General Wadup's dark bearded face beside her on her right, "Dreamer I suppose you have a lot of questions for me."

"Melly got involved with them back when I rescued her did she?"

"Once she told us of the man she described to be the Winter Soldier we knew we had to come up with something since she had her foot in the door somehow and we needed to take advantage of it. Fury never knew who they really were neither did I but we needed Intel on who we were dealing with. Since Melly was a lot like you she wasn't good at lying either but she was good at going along with what was happening, improvising and taking advantage of situations. Turns out we never thought they were something more than just a regular extremist group. When Melly made maps of where cashes where we put in other supplies in there so that she didn't have to kill her targets. We used a drug in a disguised bullet that acted like a miniature defibrillator."

"You could do that?"

"It was top secret and we need it to be tested so once they woke up in the morgues a hour later we staged their funerals and got them into Canada to restart their lives as landed refugees."

"Sneaky General."

"Yeah that was Melly's idea, she had a feeling she'd be targeting innocent people of political interest or what not. Eventually so did the Winter Soldier, I was pretty surprised when he was doing the same the last few years."

"Wait what?" You asked, "He was resisting them too?"

"What can I say Melly does have a thing by turning certain bad boys good again." General Wadup smirked at you, "Rest up I'll let you know on Melly's progress."

"Thanks Sir."

"You're welcome Mrs America."

Shannon groaned at the General as he chuckled at her as he left the room. Steve came in as he wore a housecoat over his hospital gown and slippers.

Shannon smiled at him, "Hey Steve."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been worst before but this eh well give me a day maybe."

Steve smiles at her, taking her hand, "I'm glad you're all right Shannon."

"I'm glad you're all right Steve... You were right about Melly all she needed was a swift hit to the head." She said with a chuckle as she felt a bit of pain in her gut. "Oww..."

"What happened?" He asked. Shannon told Steve everything as he listened to her as he then smiled, "I wish I had your luck Shannon, but you know I think I did get through to Bucky in the end."

"How so?"

"Well long time ago when my Mom had just passed away before that but Bucky told me he was there for me till the end of the line. I told him that same line and as I fell I saw that on his face he remembered it... I believe he saved me, Sam told me I was found on the shoreline just like you were."

"Melly looked a little paler than she was when we last seen her... I hope she's all right."

"Melly's a survivor, so is Bucky."


	27. Chapter 27

A day later Shannon and Steve got admitted out of the hospital as Sam took them two to Nick Fury's gravestone. The three of them talk with Fury briefly as he goes on his way. Natasha approaches them as she called in a few favours as she had recovered Bucky's KGB file.

"Finding Nightmare's errr Melly's might be tricky." Admitted Natasha.

"It's alright Natasha," Shannon says to her, "I have a feeling she had a taste of what Bucky went through."

At Steve's place, Shannon gave him a cup of coffee. Shannon was glad she could read Russian as they helped each other translate the files together as she didn't see anything about Melly in them. They guessed these were the older files and her's had to be much newer and stored elsewhere. Shannon got her laptop to search the database to find very little of her in it, just the file of her before she was reported killed in action.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing." She spoke, sadly.

"You'll find her, I know you will."

"Same back at you with Bucky..."

"Thanks Shannon, so Kate was a distant cousin of yours all this time?"

"I knew she was under Fury's orders to protect me but I didn't realise she was ordered to protect you too."

"You were just going along with it."

"Pretty much." Shannon replied, "Her real name is Sharon."

Steve appreciated her being there as she felt disturbed and upset on what she saw in Bucky's file. But she then remembered something Bucky was there for Melly... Perhaps her experience wasn't all that bad, but she wanted to know and find the people who did it to her not just Bucky.

"Shannon, we'll find out what we can about Melly." said Steve, "Besides you and Sam promised to help me find Bucky, it's only fair I help you do the same."

"I think I know how Melly got her memory back so fast." Shannon said as she thought carefully.

"Oh?"

"When we first joined she suggested we get special training to resist brainwashing besides enemy torture, I mean we were dealing with the all sorts of Extremists. That has to be it."

"Smart and tough like you, I like her already."

"Melly always knew when to do the right thing and when to just go along with it." As she then realized it as a smile grew on her face, "That sneaky granddaughter of a gun! That's what she was doing all along."

"Makes sense since you told me someone had been leaving sketchbooks with detailed sketches and notes about targets, and everything else."

"There has to be more to it though," Shannon said.

"There usually is."

Shannon started to think... Her face went white at the realization...

"Shannon?"

"Dee Dee can't have kids. I remember her showing me a photo she printed off. I just realized who their biological parents are."

"Oh?"

"Let's go you have to see them."

"I don't see why but ok..."

Dee Dee's house was outside the city's limits. Shannon knocked on the door as they saw Dee Dee open the door to see them.

"Oh Shannon what a pleasant surprise." said Dee Dee.

"We need to talk about Melly." said Shannon.

"Then come right in," Said Dee Dee.

Steve saw a pair of twins playing... a boy and girl that looked about 3or 4 years old... But they looked familiar... As Steve's memory clicked as if he was seeing Bucky all over again when they were kids... And Melly from the photos that Shannon had when she and Melly were kids. Steve looked at the ladies.

"Melly and Bucky, the twins are theirs?"

"Melly dropped them off here years ago, they were six months then. Ben and I had been raising them since."

"It took me a while to figure it out but Melly said they managed to get a head of them and escape once together. I figured that Melly and Bucky wanted them safe until it was time for them to be a family." Said Shannon.

"It was all she could do," Said Dee Dee, "The Winter Soldier was just going along with her master plan. They didn't have a choice, because Hydra wanted to make sure there always was a Winter Soldier and a Nightmare Soldier. It was the only way they could get Melly to co-operate with them too, because she figured the consequences were much harsher if she rebelled."

"It must have been so hard on her to give them up."

"Melly was right though, Bucky liked kids there was times he lash out if he saw kids being forced to serve, that was when we liberated a concentration camp that Hydra had. He was pissed."

"You didn't stop him?"

"I was about the same, that's why. Well it looks like I don't have to go far to find her friend."

"That's because that friend is right here beside you already," Shannon teased, as Steve smiled.

"You two want to meet them?"

"Yes," they said, following Dee Dee to the twins.

"George, Melissa, this is Shannon Carter and Steve Rogers, they know you're parents."

"Cappy?" said George.

"Yeah I'm Captain America." Steve said with a smile, as the Boy got up to hug Steve.

"Cherie?" said Melissa.

Shannon smiled, "Close enough, yes that's me." Melissa got up as she hugged Shannon too.

"Mommy and Daddy? Where?" George asked.

"We hadn't seen them in a while."

"Bad guys again?" asked Melissa.

Steve and Shannon looked at Dee Dee, "No secret policy, just chose your words carefully."

Steve nodded as he looked at the twins, "Yeah, your father might need more time to remember but you're mom won't take much longer to remember you both."

"But no matter what they will always love you both." said Shannon.

An hour later Steve and Shannon left as they were overwhelmed with happiness that the kids gave them. "I wonder if Melly's folks know."

"They do," said Dee Dee, "Her whole family knows but they know the situation, it's just a matter of time before they get their memories back in order."

"I'll try to visit often Dee Dee." Promised Shannon.

"Oh right I forgot they told me once you two found out about the twins that they wanted you two to be their godparents."

Steve hugged Dee Dee, "Consider it done, Dee Dee."

"Let us know if you hear anything about them." said Shannon as she hugged Dee Dee next.

"Will do, and if I need a babysitter?"

"Call us." Steve and Shannon said together.

Dee Dee laughed, "If only granpie Dum Dum would see you now Steve he'd be laughing his buns off."

"Like you are right now?" He snickered as everyone laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Before events of Age of Ultron - Avengers Tower, New York City**

"Miss Carter, Miss Romanoff has found a digital file containing information on Nightmare Soldier aka Gretchen Melanippe 'Melly' Johansen." announced JARVIS on the intercom.

Shannon and Steve woke up fast in their bed, "Send it to my computer," said Shannon as she sat down at her desk chair, finally after all this time now she got answers as they saw what Hydra did to Melly... Practically the same but slightly different... Melly's children was supposed to be the backup if they fell and couldn't be restored. The only good news was that Zola's grandson was still in jail as he wasn't able to touch Melly any further.

But still, Shannon was pissed at what she learned, "Those assholes."

Steve glared at her, "Shannon."

"We're not around their kids Steve." Shannon reminded.

Steve scrolled down as he saw that every time she got pregnant around a mission that they'd either beat her until she got a miscarriage or forced her to get a abortion if she rebelled against them... This happened at least 3 or 4 other times. Now he was mad, "I think we need to hit the sandbag a few times."

"Already ahead of you," said Shannon as she gathered her workout gear, then tossed Steve his as they went into the gym.

"Whoa what got you two all worked up?" said Tony as he finished a boxing session with Hogan.

"Natasha found Intel about what Hydra did to Melly," said Shannon.

"Yeah that would do it," said Tony, "Not that I looked at it yet, but we'll help you find her."

"Thanks Tony."

 **\- Clint's Farm**

That vision that Maximoff girl gave her in Wakanda scared the snot out of her as she couldn't shake it off. It was more like a Nightmare... Shannon saw Bucky and Melly as she saw them under Hydra's control... Bucky was holding Shannon tightly as Melly was holding Steve with a knife to his throat.

"Melly don't do this please!" Shannon pleaded, "Please I'll do anything just don't hurt Steve!"

"Melly? Who the hell is Melly?" She said coldly like just like she said the first time.

"Is everything ok Shannon?" Asked Steve once he found her in the Kitchen as she jumped in her seat as she snapped back to reality again. Shannon found herself in a bit of a panic attack as Steve took her hand as he guided her outside to give her some air. "Better?" He asked once she calmed down.

"Not exactly." She admitted as she walked a few steps to admire the scenery... "Steve I know we pretended to be professional and to ourselves about our relationship while with the others but I hate keeping it secret."

"I hate it too Shannon." He admitted, "I'm sorry I just didn't want Tony teasing me saying about time you two hooked up. Or I knew it you two are dating! I won the bet! We know the guy."

"I think they're all on to us." She admits, "Natasha has been asking me repeatedly who I'm sneaking out to meet with. I keep telling her it's a lead on Melly or Bucky. She's not buying it half the time."

"Well only when we are going out with Sam it works." He says with a chuckle.

"When that enhanced girl touched me I had a vision that Melly and Bucky was still under hydra's control..."

"Shannon... We'll find them."

"That vision scared the snot out of me Steve, it still does... She was killing you right in front of me as Bucky held me down forcing me to watch you die by her hands. I begged her to stop as I said her nickname but she said who the hell was Melly?'..." Steve, wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her forehead. "Steve... I'm scared."

"Look Shannon everything's going to be alright."

"How can it?" She asked.

"Shannon, nothing is going to happen to me and everything is going to be alright, once we stop Ultron we'll go back to finding Melly and Bucky."

"I don't know how to say this Steve but... I love you." She said finally.

Steve smiled happily as he looked into her eyes, "Shannon, you were there to cheer me up so many times since I was taken out of the ice. I love you too."

Shannon pinched herself, "I must be going crazy I thought I heard you say that you love me."

"You heard me right Shannon." Steve said with a chuckle, "When this is over, you and I are going out on a proper date."

"I can't wait."

"I know, but it will be totally worth it." He said as he leaned in to kiss her lips, Shannon wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss progressed long enough as Clint and his wife, Laura were about to check on the two of them when they saw them making out.

"Let's give them a few more minutes." Laura said.

"About time those two made out." said Clint agreeing with his wife.

 **Time skip to the final battle.**

The gang, now allied with the Maximoff twins were facing so many Ulton's it was starting to get overwhelming as Shannon and Steve fought. Shannon and Steve found themselves cornered when all of a sudden a metal hand attacked a Ultron droid as Shannon saw Melly. She was in a Purple one sleeved motorcycle jacket that looked a cross of both uniforms she had worn, and her metal arm had a new paint job on the shoulder... The coat of the Black Mares, a purple star lined in black in a white circle outlined in red resembling the old RCAF symbol.

"Dude! What did I tell you Punky Brewster?" Melly said as she glared then smirked at you.

"Don't start the fight without you?" You replied.

"Meh. Close enough." Melly laughed, as she gave Steve his shield, "You're going to be needing that."

"Nice of you to join us, Melly." said Steve, accepting his shield back.

"Nice of you to keep my best friend alive, Captain." Melly said as she then tossed one of the Ultons around like a rag doll Hulk style. You laughed at Melly as she clearly didn't quite get why you were laughing at her that hard but she just smiled and continued fighting anyhow. This was the best day of your life as you three fought hard winning the battle with the whole gang.

 **After Age of Ultron - At the new Avenger training grounds.**

"Avengers Assemble." said Steve as all the new recruits came into formation, "You all know one another, for now on we'll be doing training exercises to work on out team work skills. American Dream, Black Widow and I will be observing and working with at you at all times."

"Ah Shannon can I talk to you and Captain America privately please?" Melly asked.

"Sure." You said as you lead Melly into your new office.

"Whoo." Melly whistled as she admired it, "Nice... Real nice."

"What is it about? Bucky?" Steve guessed.

"James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes aka The Winter Soldier?"

"Yes, Melly."

"I hadn't seen him... in 6 months maybe more... He rescued me the month after D.C. they used me for bait for him but he had seen that coming, he got me out and we came up with a plan then and there to get out... I took him to an Canadian embassy where he was given the anti brainwashing serum."

"Were you two close?"

"Very close... even though we got wiped... and because of the anti-brainwashing serum I had to be wiped twice if not more, but through it all we knew there was something between us that couldn't be wiped out. Once he started remembering things after he was given the serum it got to the point we didn't know if we could continue our relationship. I had my ass covered, he didn't. I debated on leaving him but he did it for me... He left me a note saying he felt he was responsible for what had happened to me there and he didn't want me to be in pain anymore because of him."

"What had you been doing besides putting your boot to Hydra's backside?" You asked.

"From there I got assignments from my government and what was left of SHIELD. I worked with Shield's leftovers up there to clean Hydra out of my country..."

"Bucky loved you very much."

Melly looked down to her feet as she tried not to cry, "The stakes were high but I ended up being the one to pay the price for us both."

Shannon and Steve gave Melly a large hug as she finally let out all the sadness out that she had been holding in. "Merci mes amis." [Thanks my friends]

"Had you gotten a chance to see your twins?" Shannon asked to Melly after she cleaned the tears off her face.

"I'd been in contact with Dee Dee... She hasn't seen Bucky but it was great to see the kids, they've grown so much."

"Why don't you go and see them?"

"Good idea, I will go and do just that." She said with a nod as she left them in Shannon's office alone, she looked at Steve, "I feel so happy right now."

Steve hugged her as he kissed her forehead, "How about we celebrate with that date I promised?"

"I know a old movie theater that's showing old movies, you know the old fashioned classics." You said, "But I'm worried about Melly too."

"I don't blame you Shannon, I would too if it was the other way around."

"I know her she'd tell me not to let her be the excuse to go out with a guy, fact is she pushed me to go for it."

"I gotta admit she's done pretty well for being on her own since Bucky rescued her. I think Tony told me of a great Italian restaurant... Kinda pricey though."

"I think I know the one you're thinking about but I was thinking we'd have more fun cooking together."

"Shannon I have a feeling we'd miss the movie."

"Movie what movie?" She teased as he laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

Shannon had asked Sam to help Melly adjust to life here at the Avengers Tower. So far she was getting along with everyone, although she was a little scared about Tony examining her arm. Sam felt Melly was holding something back... Mainly on her relationship with Bucky as Sam noticed whenever Tony brought it up she refused to talk about it.

"So Melly what are you going to do, besides catch up with Shannon?" Sam asked.

"Not sure yet. I've pretty much caught up on a lot of stuff..." Melly said honestly, "Hey are you up for a movie marathon or playing a video game?"

"You don't strike me as a gamer girl."

"You never know until you ask."

"Pick your poison girl."

"Hmm I played on Atari 2600, PC old and current, Nintendo, X-Box and playstation so pick from there."

Tony spat out his coffee, "Atari 2600? Girl I didn't think you were young enough for that."

"My youngest uncle is 6 years older than I, I got hand-me down systems growing up... Except for the computers, we had the floppy disks back in the day before we got the cds for doing our homework on."

"Could I play too?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah sure, Wanda." Melly smiled, as she looked at Sam, "I know just the game Goldeneye Nintendo 64 multiplayer?"

"I do have it on the Wii." said Tony.

"I'd rather play the original thank you."

"Friday find the original Goldeneye 64 game and download it."

"Yes Mr Stark it's currently downloading and it will be ready to play on the Wii-U in one minute." said Friday.

"You're going down girl!" Said Sam

"Oh hell no I'm not!" She said a cocky chuckle.

"Hey I wanna play but I'll be right back." said Tony as he left and returned in a tux.

"Now this should be interesting," said Melly. She lost by one kill difference due to being distracted by Tony's Tux, "Damnit Tony!"

"I knew it would work!" He laughed as Sam and Wanda looked at him in discussed.

"I hate cheaters, but next formal you hold we're all playing this before the party gets started."

"You're on Ms. Maple."

In the next few days following Shannon teams up the Howlers again as she worked on other leads to finding Bucky for Steve and Melly. Melly was pretty quiet as if she didn't want to talk about Bucky or anything related to him, except the twins. Shannon had found out not long after she and Melly seen each other after DC she gotten recruited by Fury as she spent her spare time finishing her History degree online... Then she refused to accept back the ring that Bucky gave her Great Aunt as she gave it to Steve. It confused them both but Shannon knew Melly had maybe other reasons for doing that.

It's the anniversary of the incident in DC it as Shannon and Steve returned from their movie date as they found her drunk with Tony in the Tower. Melly's crying at the bar and Tony was there as he saw it all.

"She said something that 'they knew about us, and they killed it to get to me'." quoted Tony, "I don't quite know what meant."

"So that's why she gave you the ring, Steve..." Shannon says finally figuring it out Melly's sad secret, "She was remembering what they did to her when they found out she was pregnant later on."

"Barnes got her pregnant a few times, and she paid the price?" Said Tony. As Steve as his fists clenched up, Shannon went up to her as she took the whiskey glass away from Melly's hand.

"I know what Hydra did to you was worst that what they did to Bucky." She says as Shannon hugs her tightly.

"I can't get rid of the pain Shannon nothing works." Melly sobbed on her shoulder.

"Then use it," Said Steve, "Let that be your motivation to stop them in their tracks."

Steve walked up to Melly to give her a hug, once you finished hugging her.

"We need you Melly, help us find Bucky."

"I don't think I have the courage to face him..."

"Melly, let's get you to your room sleep the booze off."

"Alright," she sighed.

A few hours later Melly came out as you were having a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Shannon asks as she gave her a cup.

"Yeah, much." she said accepting the coffee.

"Before you got captured when I came to save you you were a cheap drunk."

"Yeah I know now I can tolerate it better now then again that stuff Thor left whoa nelly that stuff has quite the kick."

"Tony gave you that stuff?"

"Yes... That's what he said it was."

Normally Steve would be ticked, but he wasn't here, Shannon went after Tony chasing him all over the floor as Melly was laughing her ass off as Shannon caught up with him putting Tony in a full nelson for a few seconds.

"I just wanted information if she knew about my folks." Tony finally admitted.

"Sorry Mr. Tin Can, he didn't tell me that much. The more he was remembering things the more distant he got. I didn't know how to help him anymore, then he left..."

"Well thanks anyways... Hey Melly why don't you go up for a little R&R?" Suggested Tony.

Melly stopped to think for a second, "I can't remember the last time I took a vacation."

"Ten plus years Melly," Shannon reminded.

"I'll take you're word for that."


	30. Chapter 30

Shannon and Steve had just celebrated their anniversary as Shannon woke up feeling wonderful in Avenger Tower. She giggled at herself as Steve woke up.

"What's funny Shannon?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I thought I was rusty. My legs are taking a lot longer to get back to normal." She admit, "And I'm a super soldier too."

"Shannon you were more than wonderful last night. I can't thank you enough for that." Steve placed his hand on her wrist and kissed it before kissing her lips. She then gazed into his eyes as she said, "I have a good feeling about us."

"How good?"

"When Melly found Bucky's photo of you guys when we were little at her Aunt Gretchen's place, she prefered Bucky saying I deserved the best of best."

Steve laughed, "She literally said that?"

"Isn't it funny how things happened up to now?"

"It is now, Shannon."

"She should be coming back tonight I hope she had fun I just wish I went with her."

"Melly can take care of herself, she's managed to do a lot since before we seen her join us against Ultron."

"But Steve why do I have a bad feeling about it though?" Shannon admits... Melly never came home and after that day both you and the rest of the Avengers found out why.

 **Mid July 2015**

Shannon had just gotten a call from Melly's mom only to find out Melly's mentor is in house arrest being accused of treason as Melly had been accused of it as well. Carolyn's (Melly's Mom) boss Justin Trudeau is certain Prime Minister Harper is Hydra but he can't get the spy agency to prove it, and he doesn't like the Sokovia Accord saying it's a violation to what the Charter of Human Rights stands for. She tells her that Tony Stark helped make it. Melly would have to pray and hope that Justin Trudeau wins the Election to clear her name... The Election campaign was starting soon as it going to be 78 days long... She'd have to wait 11 weeks or 2 and a half months.

Tony was talking with Steve as she came in punching Tony in the face, "You F-n bastard!" You yell at him.

"Shannon calm down what's wrong?" Says Steve as he holds her away from Tony who looked equally confused as she then while still pissed tried to make another go at Tony.

"Melly has been accused of Treason up North by Prime Minster Harper."

"Wait what?" said Tony as he takes the hint, "Oh... the Sokovia accord I help make."

"Thanks to you Melly's forced to run."

"Tony is this true?" Asked Steve.

"I just want the people to trust us again."

"By putting our loved ones in the crosshairs for the enemy? They aren't trained for stuff like that! Melly is the closest thing I have to a real sister than I currently got! And she has no home to go to anymore because the Conservative government in power called her a traitor!"

"Shannon look, this accord will fix everything."

"No it won't! She'll be living her life on the run with a target on her back!" You said as Steve let you go, "I need air."

Shannon went into the training room as she punched then kicked the hell out of a punching bag working off her extra steam. "I've never seen you so mad, Shannon." said Steve, "But honestly I know how you feel."

"I just hope we can find Melly and Bucky." She said, "Maybe we could smuggle them into Canada to investigate what everyone is suspecting up there..."

"And that is?"

"That the government is being controlled by Hydra, quite a few people are starting to suspect it but there is a good chunk of them are in too deep and too scared to do anything about it."

Steve's face went white, "So there is a election brewing."

"I didn't think you were interested in Politics."

"Only when it matters Shannon, who told you that."

"Melly's Mom, Carolyn she's Justin Trudeau's receptionist."

"The leader of the Liberal party and son of the Late Pierre Elliott Trudeau?"

"Yeah. Carolyn is getting paranoid with the Canadian spy agency breathing down her neck, she borrowed Justin's cell phone just to tell me the news."

"So Melly has to lay low until the election declares a winner that's not currently in power and hope they turn things around in her favor? When is it over by?"

"I don't know it hasn't been declared yet, October maybe Carolyn told me the Conservatives have been making ads on TV for the past 6 months most of them all negative towards her boss and the rest of the parties in house."

"Let's just hope Bucky found her first."

 **August**

The Election Campaign up in Canada was in full swing, but that wasn't their concern anymore as Shannon entered a Garage as she saw Melly and Bucky with their metal arms in a vice. Bucky was sitting on a stool as he held Melly steady as Sam gave her something to sit on. She nodded at Sam as he joined up with Steve and Shannon at the doorway.

"This would've been a lot easier a week ago." Sam said as they entered the room.

"If we call Tony..."

"Steve it's not going to work out."

"She's right Steve. He won't believe us."

"Even if he did..."

"Who knows if the accords will let him help?"

"I doubt it." Shannon said as noticed Bucky's hand that was wrapped around Melly's waist.

"We're on our own."

"Maybe not. I know a guy."

"Tell me later." Said Steve approaching Bucky "Buck do you remember me?"

"Your mom's name is Sarah, you used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

"Melly are you ok?" Shannon asked.

"I'm just glad no one is chasing us right now." She said, "Speaking of shoes remember when we used to stuff Kleenex into our shoes to stretch the toe in?"

"Yeah I remember the time you had to get new shoes, You're both wanted people."

"And you made sure I had my nails cut before I put shoes on ever since."

"I don't do that anymore. Neither does she." said Bucky, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Bucky the current Canadian Government doesn't see it that way." Shannon said.

"Well the people who think you still do are coming after you right now. They're not planning on taking you both alive."

"Well what are you standing there for get us out of this thing, please and thank you." Melly said, "I'm aware on the situation, I can smell a rat..."

"Steve do you still have that ring Melly gave you?"

"Yeah, why?" Steve said as they freed them both from the vice. Bucky took the ring as he repositioned his legs... One knee up, one knee down on the ground as he took Melly's hands in his... Melly's eyes went big as tears began falling down her face as everyone else smiled seeing what was unfolding before them.

"Oh my god... Bucky..." Shannon and Steve found themselves smiling as Melly was trying to speak but she was too choked up to say anything.

"Melly, I know this place isn't romantic or the best timing but... Gretchen Melanippe Johansen, I gotten farther with you than you're Great Aunt Gretchen Zellers. When I first saw you I felt her spirit bringing us together, I know that now. You became my second chance to have what every good man should have... What I was denied all these years... You became the mother of our beautiful twins our son George and our beautiful daughter Melissa... You are the love of my life, so before all hell breaks loose... Melly will you Marry Me?"

She collapsed on her knees as she managed to say through her sobs of happy tears, "Yes."

Bucky put the ring on her hand as they hugged and kissed.

Shannon cried, "Well at least they make the best out of it." Shannon turned as she saw Steve now going down on one knee, holding up a old small ring box with a antique simple sapphire engagement ring inside, "This was my mother's she wanted me to hold onto this once I found the right dancing partner, I was going to give it to Peggy back in the day but... Well you know history had a curveball ready for me... And then there you were on the same very page I was on, a artist block as you and I helped one another through it..."

"Do it! Punk!" said Bucky, smiling.

Steve gathered up his courage up as he took Shannon's hand looking up into her eyes as her eyes started to tear up, "I don't want to waste anymore time, Shannon Carter you were that shooting star I needed to see in the night's sky to move on with my life. Since we've gotten closer to finding out best friends we've gotten closer to one another as we saw the light within our hearts shine brighter every day... Will you be my best girl now and forever more?"

Shannon wiped her tears off as she said "Of course I would, Steve. Yes I will marry you."

 **The End**

 **Story to be continued in 'Love and Civil War'**


End file.
